


Getting To Know You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington!





	1. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela 

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

Josiah Bartlet was a determined young man with goals and a clear vision of where he was going in life. He would get his degree in Theology from Notre Dame, then devote his life to his maker. Of course he had doubts, but he brushed them aside. After all, this is what he’d basically been groomed to do. This was his calling. And up until that moment, it sounded perfectly reasonable. 

What he didn't count on now was meeting her. 

Abigail Barrington. She was the auburn-haired, green-eyed beauty he saw that cold December evening. Abbey, as she was known to her friends, was looking forward to the New Year's Eve party her friends were attending. She looked radiant in her sparkling silver strapless cocktail dress. So radiant, in fact, that no one would believe she had been abandoned by her date. 

She waited for Ron for an hour that night before she finally gave up. If he hadn't done this before, perhaps she'd be concerned. But he had done it before and she wasn't concerned. She was angry. This was normal behavior for him, at least since the day he moved away. He had graduated from Boston University just as she completed her freshman year. Now, a year and a half later, he was in his second year of law school at Yale. 

Though they had only been dating for three months, they had been friends since high school. It was that familiarity that paved the road to the journey towards romance. When he lived in Boston, they didn’t pursue an intimate relationship. Once he left for Connecticut and there was no real commitment, it became easier. It was safe and easy. That’s what she wanted. 

Ron made it back most three-day weekends, occasionally, she would hop in her car and drive to Connecticut to see him. But there was a peculiar strain between them. Every now and then, Abbey wondered if they weren't both alone, would they choose to be together? 

They did have their problems. In the time they had been dating, they had never gone beyond hot, steamy kisses. Abbey insisted it was because her good-girl Catholic upbringing convinced her to wait until she was married, but the truth was the thought of going further was never a priority with Ron. She knew she loved him, but she wasn’t in love with him and without that kind of love, the temptation of sex barely existed. 

Ron claimed he understood, but he was openly filled with desire. He took many cold showers to suppress the hormones that raged inside him before his frustration eventually hit the breaking point. They would argue for hours, it seemed, and like a tedious cycle, he’d feel guilty and beg her forgiveness in the end. 

Ron knew the New Year's Eve party was important to Abbey. She had gone every year since she was a freshman. This year, she had looked forward to bringing him, to finally having someone to kiss when the clock struck midnight, but now, he was more than an hour late and he hadn't called. After stewing in her house for another thirty minutes, she chose to leave without him, tagging along with her friend Millie instead. 

What happened next was impossible to predict. She never counted on meeting him. 

  
Josiah Bartlet, or Jed, as he preferred to be called had been wandering around, mingling with the other guests. He didn't really know anyone and he was only there at his friend Rick’s persuasive urging. But Jed felt out of place. Uninterested in conversing with other party-goers, he was ready to pack it up and head out – until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. There she was. If there was such a thing as love at first sight, he had just discovered its true meaning. 

Abbey was standing on the platform above, gazing down at the dance floor. She was a vision of beauty that entranced him instantly. Her dark, wavy auburn hair flowed comfortably on to her shoulders. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the light and every glittery thread on her dress hugged each curve of her body, making her look like an hour-glass-shaped diamond. 

He made his way up the stairs just as she began walking away from the railing. A couple of drunken guys nearby ran into her, one of them stepping on her foot. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Jed yelled as Abbey turned to see the strong-voiced stranger. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. It just hurts a little," she replied, looking down at her foot and slowly removing her high-heeled shoe to reveal her red, swollen big toe. 

"You shouldn't be walking on it," he warned. 

"I really think it'll be okay," she insisted. "I'll just walk over here and take a look." 

He took her shoe out of her hand and provided his shoulder as a crutch as he sat her down on one of the chairs to examine her foot. 

"Do you even know what you're doing?" She donned an impeccable grin at the cute way his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Not really," he admitted. 

She gently removed her foot from his grasp. "Then let me." 

"Do YOU know what you're doing?" 

"More than you, I'm sure. I've been taking First Aid classes since I was eight." When she was sure the toe wasn’t broken, she slipped her shoe back on and returned Jed’s stare. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Amid all the flirtatious coeds and young adults struggling to be noticed, he finally found someone he actually wanted to talk to. She was different. Her style, her intellect, her looks were different. Everything about her was different and he silently wondered why in the world she was all alone. 

"What's your name?" 

"I'm Abbey.” She extended her hand to shake his. 

"I'm Jed Bartlet, Josiah actually. Josiah Bartlet. But they call me Jed." He was clearly nervous. 

Abbey smiled sweetly, a smile that made Jed tingle. Never had a woman touched him the way she had and though they had only known each other mere minutes, he felt something with her he had never felt with anyone else – a comfortable connection. 

They moved into a booth in an adjoining room in the club where it was quieter. This was going to be easy, Abbey thought. She dreaded striking up conversations with total strangers for fear of it leading to awkward silences, but with Jed, she felt a weird calmness she only ever felt with good friends. 

"Are you at BU?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I'm in my junior year. You?" 

"I'm going Notre Dame. Also in my junior year." Not wanting to take the chance of silence ending the conversation, Jed continued. "What are you studying?" 

"I’m majoring in Chemistry with a minor in Biology. Pre-med curriculum. I'm hoping to get into Harvard Med School. What about you?" 

"Double majoring in Theology and American Studies with a concentration on Economics." 

She was a bit surprised. "Really? That's an interesting combination." 

"Yeah, I guess it is." 

"What is it you want to do?" 

"Teach maybe. I don't know for sure," he lied, purposely avoiding telling her his aspirations of becoming a priest. "Right now, my goal is to study hard and figure it out later." 

They talked for hours that night, probing into each other’s likes and dislikes, wants, and goals in live. Jed wasn’t the only one who felt that comfortable connection. Abbey felt connected to him too and for the first time in months, she had forgotten she already had a boyfriend. Ron hadn't even crossed her mind. 

The clock ticked closer to midnight and to Abbey’s dismay, it was almost time to welcome in the New Year, something she didn’t want to do. She wanted time to stand still so she could enjoy getting to know this dark, handsome young man sitting across from her, as enamored with her as she was with him. 

"Let's dance," she suggested. 

Jed was hesitant. "I'm not really good. Dancing isn't my thing." 

"It's a slow song. Just stand there, hold my hands, and sway." 

He reluctantly agreed. After all, anything that involved holding her couldn't be all bad. It took only seconds to reposition herself so her arms rested around his neck. He clasped his arms around her waist as they began moving to the music. 

He gasped as she pushed herself into him. "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.” 

"The dancing?" 

"The party. I was afraid I would be sitting in a corner all by myself." 

Abbey opened her mouth to reply, but instead, she took a sharp step back. "Ow!" she cried. 

"Oh my God." Jed looked down at her injured toe, the one he had just injured again with his clumsy foot. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay." 

"No, Abbey, I'm...oh God...I'm so sorry." 

She began to limp back towards their table. "Really, it's okay." 

Jed bent down under her arm so she could lean on him as they approached their booth. "I feel terrible. I told you I'm a klutz." 

She stopped when they reached the table and looked up at him. Tiny strands of hair had fallen onto his forehead and were tickling his lashes. He was so cute, so demure. She had never seen such beautiful blue eyes before. Her heart fluttered when she noticed the regret on his face. 

"You're not a klutz. The dancing we'll work on, but you're not a klutz," she told him as she gently brushed the hair out of his face and sat down. 

"Abbey!" Millie called out from around the corner. 

Abbey rolled her eyes, realizing they were about to interrupted. "Over here!" 

"Where have you been? It's almost midnight." 

"Hi," Jed greeted her. 

"Millie, this is Jed. Jed, this is my friend Millicent." 

Millie's eyes narrowed with suspicion as the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you." 

"You too," Jed replied. 

"Abbey, it's almost midnight," she repeated. 

"I know." 

"So come on!" 

Abbey snatched her arm out of Millie’s grasp. "No, Mill. I think I want to just stay here." 

"It's my fault," Jed spoke up. "We were dancing and I stepped on her toe." 

"And it really hurts," Abbey added, milking the injury for everything she could. 

"It's not broken, is it?" 

"No, no, it's not that bad. I just don't want to walk on it." Any excuse to stay in the private enclosure with Jed. 

"Okay, but you're going to miss all the fun." 

"I'll survive," Abbey replied sarcastically as Millie walked away. 

"I really am sorry," Jed told her again once Millie was out of earshot. 

Abbey tilted her head. "I was lying to her. My toe is fine. Really." 

"Why did you lie?" 

"Because I'm having fun with you." 

It was only moments away from midnight, a scary realization for Abbey. If someone would have told her that when you meet the right person, you know it right away, she would have snickered at the thought. But after tonight, her skepticism was fading. Tonight, she felt like Cinderella and as long as it was 11:59, her Prince Charming would be right there. She didn't want the night to end, especially since it would take with it the warm wave of feelings that enveloped her. 

"We're only a minute away," he said, bringing her out of her daze. 

"What?" 

"From midnight. Come on." He extended his hand, bringing her to her feet so they could stand up and watch the ball drop on the television in the corner. 

As the crowd in Times Square began the countdown, Jed put an arm around her. She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry.” 

"No, don't pull away. It felt nice." 

He pulled her in to a closer embrace. 

"10, 9, 8..." the crowd chanted. "...7, 6, 5, 4..." 

Abbey pulled her face up and her eyes locked with Jed's. Neither was counting. They were each mesmerized by the moment. 

"...3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" the crowd began shouting as confetti and balloons dropped from above to mark the very beginning of 1966. 

Jed was so caught up in the excitement that before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips to hers and stole a quick kiss. And when he did stop and step away, she pulled him back for another -- a more sensuous, longer, steamier kiss than the one he had initiated. It was a kiss that took their breath away and isolated them from the hundreds of people celebrating around them. 


	2. Getting To Know You 2

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

Abbey pulled her lips away from his but continued gazing into his eyes. She wasn't surprised by the kiss, but she was completely amazed by her reaction to it. She brought up two of her fingers to softly rub away the lipstick stain she had left on his mouth. 

Jed brought his hand up to cover hers and brought it back down to his side, lacing his fingers around hers. There were no words to describe the range of emotions running through his body, the attraction he felt at the tenderness and gentle care she used to wipe her lipstick. In this case, a kiss wasn't just a kiss. It meant so much more to him. It sparked feelings he didn't even know existed. 

"Jed?" Abbey called, trying to bring him back to the present. 

"Yeah?" 

"That was nice." 

"It was..." he began, interrupted before he could continue. 

"Abbey!" 

"Oh God," Abbey mumbled. 

Veronica Wilson made her way to the couple, pushing herself in front of Jed to face Abbey. "It's so good to see you.” 

She sounded pleasantly nice, with an undercurrent of snide sarcasm. Abbey returned her comment in-kind. "Yeah, you too, Veronica." 

"I have to tell you. Most people with your coloring would never dream of wearing silver. It's great that you're so confident in yourself that you just don't care," she said with a grin. 

Jed's eyes widened, shocked by the woman’s comment. Abbey’s temper was rising, but she stifled it, biting her lower lip to calm herself as Veronica turned to Jed. 

"Who's this?" 

"He's my date!" Abbey blurted out while putting her arm around Jed's waist. 

Gratefully stunned by Abbey's reaction and sensing the tension between the two women, he wanted to help her. "I'm Jed." He turned to Abbey. "I happen to think she looks fabulous in silver." 

Abbey returned his smile, waving Veronica away. The prissy blonde narrowed her eyes into tiny slits as she cocked her head to the side and left. 

"Thank you," Abbey whispered. 

"Anytime. You handled that with such class. I half expected you to knock her teeth out. What's her story anyway?" 

Abbey lowered her head and walked around him, trying to avoid his question. He followed her, waiting for an answer. 

"It's just some stupid rivalry that's been going on for two years. She doesn't like me very much." 

"Why?" 

"She’s competitive." She lowered her voice, almost embarrassed by her next statement. "We competed in a pageant together." 

Jed chuckled at the thought. Surely he misunderstood. "Excuse me? Did you say pageant?" 

Abbey donned her most serious expression. "Yes, pageant. You can save the jokes." 

Jed's chuckle turned into all-out laughter. "I'm sorry. I just can't picture you..." 

"Once. One time when I was 18. Miss New England." 

"And did you discover the answer to world peace?" 

"Give it a rest. I didn't do it for the stupid crown or the scepter, or anything shallow. I did it for the 15,000-dollar college scholarship." 

"Wow." He had to admit, that much money was a pretty impressive prize. 

"Yeah." 

"Did you win?" 

"No. Miss Veronica did," Abbey replied bitterly, pointing to the young woman Jed had just met. "The bitch cut the strap on my high heels. When I went out for the evening gown competition, I took two steps, then fell flat on my face on stage. My dress flew up and all I could do was try to stand up quickly and cover myself." 

Jed was no longer amused. "Were you hurt?" 

"Not physically, no. But I was humiliated, in front of everyone." Abbey spoke of the incident with a deep layer of resentment. It wasn't the loss that Abbey cared about. It was the public humiliation that she never moved past. 

"I’m sorry I made fun. I shouldn't have said anything." 

"No, it's okay. Hey, I was first runner-up. I did win about $8,000." 

"That's great!" he exclaimed, trying to lighten her mood. 

Abbey took his hand and led him back to their booth. Logically, she knew the night couldn’t last forever, but when Millie was ready to leave, saying goodbye was even harder as she thought. She wrapped her arms tightly around Jed, squeezing him with a hug. He slipped a piece of paper into her purse, the phone number to his Indiana apartment he told her, urging her to use it as they both realized their paths may never cross again. 

All the way home, Abbey stared out the car window, fondly remembering the kiss she shared with Jed. He was so perfect. She finally felt what she had never felt before, what everyone told her she'd feel when she met HIM, Mr. Right. But she cast that notion aside almost as quickly as it entered her mind. She had only known him several hours and she didn't believe in love at first sight. She was losing all perspective over a fantasy that would never happen. 

"So are you going to tell me about him?" Millie finally asked, breaking the silence. 

"Huh? Oh, Jed?" 

"Yes, Jed, the guy you spent the entire evening with." 

"He's just some guy." 

"He looked like more than just 'some guy.' Abbey, what about Ron?" 

Abbey's hair whipped to the side as she turned to Millie. She hadn't even thought about Ron since she kissed Jed. In the short time they got to know one another, Jed had overwhelmed her. He literally swept her off her feet. But now, she could no longer push Ron out of her mind. His presence wouldn’t allow her to. As Millie turned the corner to her house, she saw Ron was waiting on her front porch. 

"I was wondering if you were ever going to show up!" Ron shouted out to her as she got out of Millie's car and thanked her friend for taking her to the party. 

"I could say the same for you.” Her words were cool, emphasizing her anger when she brushed past him. 

"I'm sorry, Baby. The roads were a disaster tonight. I wanted to call you but I couldn't get to a pay phone." Ron handed her a bouquet of red roses. "I bought you these." 

Abbey took the flowers and reluctantly smiled at him. "Thank you." 

"Did you have a good time? What did you do?" 

She looked down at her feet, unable to look him in the eye. "Just hung out with Millie." 

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. "Am I forgiven?" Abbey nodded. "Do I get my New Year's kiss?" 

Abbey wrapped her hands around his neck as she held him in an embrace. He pulled away to kiss her, but her heart wasn't in it. After a few seconds, she pulled him back into a hug, but her thoughts drifted away from Ron. 

She was thinking about Jed. 


	3. Getting To Know You 3

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

By mid-January, Jed had returned to school and Abbey resumed her regular schedule at Boston University. Neither had gone a full day without thinking of the other. She had picked up the phone a dozen times to dial his number, she hung up each time. A friendship with Jed was nearly impossible because of the distance between them and she dreaded the romantic feelings their first meeting sparked. 

In Indiana, Jed had become obsessed with thoughts of rejection. It had been two weeks and she hadn't called him. Why hadn’t she called him? Initially, he wondered if she was just toying with him, pretending to be interested when she really wasn't. But he quickly dismissed that theory. To believe it would be to admit that Abbey was cold and manipulative, something he wasn’t ready to consider. 

He didn’t get the phone call he was hoping for, but days later, he did get a letter. 

  
Dear Josiah, 

Or is it Jed when you’re not so nervous? I hope your trip back home was a good one and your return to school was uneventful. I’m enjoying the rest of my junior year at BU, but, every now and then, I catch myself wistfully wondering what it would be like if you were here with me. I realize it’s crazy. As if you could transfer schools and walk me to my classes, share lunch at noon, recline against the bench in the courtyard, share an afternoon picnic when the weather warms, or any of things I’ve been thinking about since New Year’s Eve. Silly, isn’t it? I do miss you terribly though. I hope to hear from you again soon. 

Abbey 

  
No, it wasn’t silly. It wasn’t silly at all, he whispered to himself. He folded the letter and pulled out a piece of paper to write her back. From that day on, it was an endless stream of letters passing between them. 

  
The letters became more frequent as the weeks passed. One month faded into the next and the harsh New England winter began to subside into a milder, greener spring. The written word, while beautifully romantic, wasn’t enough for Abbey. She longed to hear Jed’s strong yet gentle voice, to hear that endearing laugh and the way he stuttered sweetly when he was nervous or overwhelmed. 

She opened the cover of her journal and grabbed the small piece of paper she had tucked into the flap. As she dialed the numbers he had written down at the party, she held her breath, waiting for him to answer. "Hello?" 

"Jed?" 

"Yeah." Even after all this time, he would recognize that voice anywhere. “Abbey?” 

"Yeah, it’s Abbey." 

"Hi!" 

"I'm sorry I haven't called you sooner." 

"It's okay,” he lied, unwilling to admit how disappointed he was that she hadn’t picked up the phone sooner. “Your letters always bring a smile to my face." 

Suddenly, Abbey’s nervousness was gone, replaced by the calm, secure feeling she felt the night they met. “Are you coming home to see your family for Easter break?” 

"I think so." 

She closed her eyes with a silent thank you. "That’s great. Maybe we could get together?” 

The suggestion provoked Jed’s smile. His face beaming, he relaxed as he plopped down on his sofa. “I’d love that.”

And with that, they began a six-hour marathon conversation, floating seamlessly from one subject to another as they discovered the intricacies that defined their individual personalities, their strengths and weaknesses, their trials and tribulations, and the relationship with their families. Abbey was honest, almost to a fault, but intimidated by the picture perfect childhood she painted, Jed held back. He simply listened and hoped she wouldn’t ask him to share the details of the dysfunctional father/son bond that he worked so hard to escape. 

The night soon became morning and Abbey’s father, James, found his daughter still attached to the phone. He assumed she was talking to Ron. She didn’t correct him. 

But his assumption brought another thought out of the shadows of her lust for Jed. Now that he was returning to New England, she sensed their mutual attraction was blossoming. She wanted more. But before she could have it, there was an obstacle standing in the way, an obstacle named Ron. 

When he came home from Yale for the weekend, she invited him to dinner. He could see the trepidation in her movements, could hear the hesitation in her tone. Something was wrong. She was anxious and a little scared. But she swallowed her apprehension and opened up to him. 

“You know how I feel about you,” she began. “I care about you so much and I cherish our friendship.” 

Ron guessed exactly where she was headed. He knew this moment was coming. Despite their deep concern for one another, there were no sparks between them. “I do too, Abbey. Our friendship isn’t going to change, no matter what.” 

He stopped her with a finger to her lips, nodding in acknowledgement to put her at ease. He agreed they were better as friends than they ever were as romantic partners. With a platonic kiss to her cheek, he let her off the hook and erased her guilt almost immediately. 

A few days later, Jed arrived back in New England. After the first night with his parents, he rushed to see Abbey. Unable to hold back, he lifted her into the air and spun her around her front stoop. 

“Jed!” She clung to his neck, overjoyed by his reaction. 

“I’m sorry I did that,” he blurted out as he set her down. “I just missed you.” 

Abbey took his hand and led him to the car. “I have plans for us.” 

Jed stared at her quizzically, his suspicion visible in his drooping features as he sat in the passenger’s seat as she drove to a local carnival, never realizing how much fun he was about to have. They rode the rides and ate the cotton candy, but nothing compared to sitting on a nearby bench and watching Abbey feeding the squirrels that scurried up and down the trees. It was her childlike spirit that electrified him, made him want to learn everything about her. He was more than smitten. He was starting to fall deeply in love. 

Later, like a movie star transforming into her after-five attire, Abbey changed from her casual, carefree wardrobe into a beautiful red spring dress that wrapped around her neck and flowed around the waist into triangular hems just below her knees. 

Smart, articulate, and beautiful. Jed began to realize that Abigail Barrington was the complete package. 

As they strolled along the streets of Boston, he abruptly stopped and stepped in front of her. “Abbey.” 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"I have to tell you something. I want to get it out in the open because I don't want it to come back and bite me in the ass someday." 

"What is it?" Her eyes searched his for any clue. 

"I lied to you the night we met." He licked his lips, fearful of continuing and dreading her reaction. 

Abbey swallowed past a lump in her throat. She was afraid of this, afraid that Jed was too good to be true. "Lied about what?" 

"You asked me what I want to do after I graduate. I told you I want to teach.” It took several minutes for him to muster the courage to continue. “That isn't what I want." 

”What do you want?" 

"I don't know,” he said plainly. “But at the time, I was studying to be a priest." 

“A priest?” The revelation confused her. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

”Because I was stupid. I was afraid I’d scare you off. I’m sorry.” 

She looked away and continued to walk, her small, calculated steps, keeping up with his. “So you’ve changed your mind?” 

Jed nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Why?” 

He put his hand in front of her to stop her. He wanted to stare into her emerald orbs as he said, "I met you." 

She brushed off his admission. "Jed, be serious." 

"I am serious,” he insisted as he lifted her chin with his finger. “Abbey, I can't get you out of my mind. You're all I think about all the time and if I’m having these thoughts about you, then obviously preparing for the priesthood isn’t what I should be doing.” 

Abbey felt a warm twinge creeping up her spine. All the emotions that had enveloped her since New Year’s Eve had enveloped him as well. “But this isn’t like you’re just giving up any old career. It’s the priesthood. I can’t let you give that up for me.” 

"No, not for you. Because of you.” He took her hands in his, his fingers gently massaging her knuckles. “I wasn't positive in the first place, but meeting you...it was like the sign I was waiting for. It made me see it so clearly." 

"It's only been a few months." 

"All I needed was a few hours." 

She smiled as he invited her into an embrace. Her head nestled on his shoulder while his arm coiled her waist, they continued walking. 

“If I broke things off now, would you become a priest?” She felt his head shaking with a resounding ‘no.’ 

“If you broke things off, I’d be too heartbroken to consider anything. And once the sting wore off, I’d still know the priesthood wasn’t in my future. It couldn’t possibly be if I feel the way I do now.” 

She leaned into him, strengthening her hold on his arm and provoking him to tighten his grip on her waist as he pressed his lips into her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

By the time Jed left her that night, he had trapped her under his spell all over again. Initially worried that his lie would have changed the dynamic of the relationship, he was relieved by her reaction. Abbey went home, secure in his feelings for her, and even more eager to pursue what was turning into more than just a romantic interlude. 

She didn’t think anything could deflate her mood, until she came face to face with her father. 

"Abigail, do you know anyone in Indiana?" James Barrington asked. 

"Yes," she mumbled, turning away from his prying eyes. 

"Abbey, look at me. I asked you a question." 

"Yes, I do. It's the guy I was out with tonight. Jed." 

"Were you on the phone with him for SIX hours a few weeks ago?" 

Abbey nodded. “I didn’t realize it was that long.” 

“SIX HOURS? What the hell could you have been talking about for SIX HOURS?” James was a reasonable man, but at times, he did have a temper. 

“Just…stuff. We were just talking and the time got away from me.” 

“I’ll say it did.” He turned his back to her to take a few calming breaths. 

“I’ll pay you back for the phone bill.” 

James spun around towards his daughter, regretting his outburst after seeing the remorse plastered on her face. “Don’t worry about it. Just don’t let it happen again, okay? I mean, an hour, I can deal with, but six is out of my budget.” 

“I promise. It won’t happen again.” She gave him a quick kiss, then ascended up the cherry wood staircase, heading to her room. 

Abbey had a decent father in James. He was fair and forgiving. Jed wasn’t quite as lucky. While her childhood was filled with laughter and warm, happy memories, Jed’s was marred with arguments and fights that sometimes deteriorated into physical confrontations. 

Even as an adult, Jed wallowed in his inability to please John Bartlet, his disappointment never more evident than it was the night John discovered a similar phone bill a few days later. 

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" he yelled at his son. "There's nothing you could possibly be talking about for eight hours! There's nothing you could say that you couldn't write in a letter!" 

"We tried writing letters.” 

“Did your fingers fall off? Did you run out of words? What?” 

His condescending attitude only strengthened Jed’s defenses. “You don't understand.” 

"No, I don't understand because when I was your age, I worked for my money. I worked to put myself through school! I didn't have everything handed to me at birth. You don't know what responsibility is all about." 

“Fine.” It was easier to surrender a fight than to fight back. He began to walk away, but was stopped by his father’s tight hold on his upper arm. 

“Don’t turn your back on me, Josiah!” 

"I'll pay for the phone bill." 

"With what? You wouldn't have a dime to your name if not for me and your mother.” 

“I’ll get the money and I’ll pay you back. I’ll do it myself. I don’t need you to help me.” 

John laughed. God, how Jed hated that resentful laugh, so full of sarcasm and hate. “You’re in school, Jed, a school I’m paying for by the way. You think you can go out and make it on your own in this world, as a priest, no less?" 

"No, actually, I'm not going to be a priest." 

"What?" John was sure he misunderstood. 

"I said I don't want to be a priest." His tone was firmer now, laced by an undeniable bit of anger. 

"Oh really?” This was an unexpected switch. “Then what is it you want to do?" 

"I don't know yet." 

”You don't know yet,” John repeated, his voice dripping with disdain. “Another great answer from my brilliant son. Tell me, did you and this girl get joint lobotomies when you were out tonight?” 

Jed let the comment slide just as he usually did when confronted with his father’s smoldering temper. He left John’s study and went up to his room before the argument escalated any further. 

When he returned to school days later, it was back to daily trips to the post office. He and Abbey wrote letters at least once a day, usually not even waiting for a response to their previous correspondence before mailing a new one. It was a long five weeks until the end of the semester, but eventually, it came to an end and once it did, Jed hopped on a plane headed for New England for the entire summer. 

Abbey didn't hide her enthusiasm. She had been counting down the days on a calendar, marking it with red ink as she waited impatiently to spend lazy weekend afternoons back in his arms. Not leaving much to spontaneity, she had planned portions of their itinerary for the next few months, highlighted by the annual Memorial Day weekend barbecue on the beach, the open-invitation Fourth of July celebration by the late, and finally, an end-of-the-summer cruise to Martha’s Vineyard. 

But before they could start checking off the plans on her list, Jed had a special introduction in mind. He took Abbey to a local restaurant for a meeting with his good friend Rick. A bit shy, but very intelligent, Abbey took an immediate liking to the Yale law student. 

"Jed wrote about you in his letters," she told him. 

"All good things, I hope," Rick replied. 

"I haven't heard Jed say a bad word about anyone." 

Rick stared at her curiously as she fiddled with the rim of her glass. He had seen her somewhere before. The auburn hair, the green eyes, the unique smile that was burned into his mind. She looked very familiar to him. And then, less than an hour later, it hit him. The woman of Jed’s dreams was also his classmate’s girlfriend. Rick hadn’t spoken to Ron Ehrlich in months, but he would never forget the picture Ron kept in his wallet, the one he emphatically passed around campus while bragging about the gorgeous girl back home. 

Jed may have thought this raving beauty was his one and only, but Rick believed she belonged to someone else. The thought that Jed would end up hurt, that his heart would shatter into a million pieces, disgusted him. As his friend, Rick realized he had to break the news. 


	4. Getting To Know You 4

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

When Abbey excused herself to run to the ladies room, Jed found the perfect opportunity to gauge Rick’s reaction. Rick hesitated briefly, torn between being the one to break his friend’s heart and allowing him to find out on his own, possibly multiplying the pain. 

He took a deep breath, then made his decision. “How much do you know about her?” he asked. 

"A lot." 

"Everything?" 

"Well, of course not," Jed scoffed. "We haven't known each other that long and we were apart most of the last four months, but I know enough." 

"What does that mean?" Rick asked. 

"It means that I know what kind of person she is. She has such a good heart, Rick." 

Rick’s stare fell to his fingers as he fumbled with the napkin under his glass. “Are you sure?” 

"Yes, I'm sure,” Jed answered defensively. “What the hell does that mean?" 

"Jed, you know I wouldn’t lie to you…” 

“What?” His husky tone lingered for a few minutes before Rick replied. 

“I didn't want to be the one to have to tell you this, but she's taken. She has a boyfriend." 

"That's ridiculous.” Jed waved his hand in front of him, carelessly dismissing the accusation. 

"His name is Ron Ehrlich and he's studying business law at Yale. Ask her about it." 

This couldn’t possibly be happening. Jed knew that Rick wouldn’t fabricate a story like this, but he hoped that Rick was wrong, that somewhere, someone’s wires got crossed and this was all a case of miscommunication. "Forget it. You've got her mixed up with someone else and there's no way I'm going to insult her by even implying that she would be dating someone else." 

Jed quickly dropped the subject as Abbey approached the table. “Everything okay?” she asked, sensing the tension between the men as the conversation came to an abrupt halt.” 

"Great,” Jed insisted, his eyes glued to Rick. “Are you finished with your lunch?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then let's go. I need to get you home and take care of something." He left cash on the table and put his arm around Abbey's waist, leading her out of the restaurant without another word. 

The car ride back to Abbey’s house was a quiet one. She picked up on the tension and attempted to cloud it in meaningless conversation, but he didn’t take the bait. Rick’s words replayed aimlessly in his mind as he tried to adjust to the possibility that he had been right. 

"So you're not going to tell me what’s going on?" He didn’t have to fight his impulse any longer. She broke the silence between them. 

"Tell you what?" 

"What you and Rick were talking about, what's got you all upset." 

"I'm not upset.” His play at innocence was easily dismissed as he jumped out of the driver’s seat to meet her on the passenger’s side of the car. 

"Jed, something's different." 

He didn’t want to upset her, but he was losing the battle with his desire to know the truth. He reached for her hands and covered them in his, stroking them gently as he asked. "Who is Ron Ehrlich?" 

The question caught her off-guard. "What?" 

"Ron Ehrlich. Could he be…I mean, is he…the whole time we've known each other, were you going out with a student at Yale?" 

"Jed..." She shifted her posture, slipping her hands out of his grasp, but he picked them up again, forcing her to look him in the eye. 

"It's not a difficult question, Abbey. Just say no and we can drop it.” He wanted to hear her denial. If she would just deny it, he’d believe her and move on. 

But Abbey didn’t deny it. "Did Rick tell you that?" 

"Please answer the question." 

She could see the uncertainty dancing in his sapphire eyes. She felt his fingers trembling the longer she waited. This was up to her now. She owed him the truth. “Yes. I was dating a guy named Ron at Yale. I was seeing him when we met and while we were getting to know one another.” 

“Oh God.” He dropped her hands and turned away from her, unable to let her see the wave of hurt that splashed over him. 

Abbey put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. “Jed, let me tell you what happened." 

He whirled around. His hurt so clearly masked by anger that she took a step back before he lost his temper. "Save it!" 

Abbey followed him as he sprinted towards the other side of the car. "Jed, don't! It's not what you think." 

He stood up and faced her, the door shielding his frame. "You didn't tell me that you have another boyfriend?" 

"I don't, not anymore. You're my only boyfriend!" 

Jed vehemently shook his head to cut her off. “All this time, you’ve been dating someone else! What the hell kind of game are you playing?” 

“I’m not! I swear!” 

He let out a forced chuckle and sat back against his seat. “Right.” 

“Please don’t go like this. Let me explain!” 

“Save it!” he repeated as he turned the key and started the car. 

Abbey stepped back, confused and alarmed at the same time. She watched him drive away without ever giving her the benefit of the doubt, a moment to argue her case. She had to admit she could understand his pain. She didn’t blame him for his anger, for she was angry with herself for not being completely honest. But all she wanted now was an opportunity to assure him that she had broken up with Ron, that she hadn’t lied about her feelings, that he really was the only man she wanted in her life. 

The drive back to New Hampshire was a painful one for Jed. He wasn’t a violent man, but when he heard Abbey's admission, his temper reached the boiling point, forcing him to leave as quickly as possible. He never would have raised a hand to Abbey, but he didn't want to lose control and break down in front of her either. That was something he chose to do alone. 

Crying wasn’t a common reaction, but soon, tears streamed down his cheeks as he realized what had just happened. Just a few hours earlier, he was falling in love with his dream girl and now, he wrapped himself in the misery that came from knowing she had been dating someone else. They never said they were exclusively dating. Hell, they never even officially said they were dating, but after the intimate conversations they shared, he assumed it went without saying. 

Relationships were a mystical phenomenon to Jed. Sure, he had met girls he liked in prep school, but he never felt a deep connection, the connection his friends felt with their partners. He planned on devoting his life to God, but fate intervened when he met Abbey. For the first time, he understood the fire that raged inside a man’s body. She caused his mind to stray. She distracted him, veered him off course. She sparked sensations he had only read about. 

It made sense. Jed and Abbey. Abbey and Jed. It sounded so perfect before it disintegrated into a pile of rubble. 

Part of him wanted to drive home and forget about Abbey. But the other part, the part created by John Bartlet’s vengefulness, knew he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t forget. But he could get even. Only then, he thought, could he repair his broken heart and give himself some kind of relief from the vulnerability she provoked. 

Over the next several days, he ignored Abbey’s calls. Every attempt to reach him was met with stubborn avoidance. It wasn’t until the Memorial Day barbecue that she would finally see him again. Anxious to reconnect, Abbey prayed that he’d show up. And he did. He arrived with a manipulative grin on his face and another woman on his arm. 

Abbey smiled when she saw him, but it was a short-lived reaction. Within seconds, she caught a glimpse of his date, emotionally crippling her as the air left her body and a stabbing pain punched her in the gut. On Jed’s arm was her biggest rival, the woman who humiliated her in front of everyone - Veronica Wilson. 


	5. Getting To Know You 5

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

Abbey was shocked by the image in front of her. Jed had met Veronica. He knew how much Abbey despised her, he knew of the bitter rivalry between the two women. Of all the girls he could have chosen, Veronica was the one that would hurt her the most and it was obvious to her that that's why he did it. 

Ron watched from a close distance as Abbey approached the beaming couple, now nestled in each other’s arms. 

"Abbey!" Veronica triumphantly exclaimed. 

Jed’s eyes pierced into Abbey’s, but unlike before, it wasn’t a look of comfort and trust, it was a look of pure anger. 

“Hello.” Abbey greeted them with a tight lip. 

"You know, it's just such a shame you've disappeared from the pageant circuit," Veronica continued, her voice shadowed in sarcasm. "We really do miss you." 

Abbey turned away from Jed, her attention focusing on the tall blonde. "Don't screw that crown on too tight, Roni. I hear the rhinestones can easily seep into the brain." 

"Now, now, Abs, that's not very nice,” Jed replied critically, though he was secretly amused by her candor. Abbey stared at him with such contempt; he was tempted to call an immediate cease fire. 

"You're really scraping the bottom of the barrel, aren't you?" Her temper was quickly rising. 

"Me? It looks like you're the one who's here alone. Where is Skippy anyway? Where is everyone else, for that matter? With all the boyfriends you must have hidden around, I assumed one of them would have escorted you." He paused momentarily, but against his better judgment, he continued. "I'm sorry, are they actual boyfriends, or just fun little dates you have on standby so you don't get lonely?" 

"Go to hell," she angrily shot back as she splattered her drink in his face and turned to walk away. Jed took a step towards her, grabbing her wrist to spin her back around. 

"Look…” That's when he saw it -- the tears that formed in her eyes, threatening to trickle down her cheeks. His anger faded into regret. What he was seeing in her was genuine hurt and he never imagined her hurt could make him feel so bad. 

"Let her go, Jed," Veronica ordered. "She just can't handle losing. She'll always be second-best, just like her pageant days." Still under Jed's hold, Abbey lunged towards the woman, but Jed held her back. 

"Knock it off!" he yelled back at Veronica as he tried to keep Abbey from doing something she may regret. 

Ron, who had seen the incident play out, rushed to Abbey’s side. “Are you okay?” 

Abbey pulled away from Jed's grasp. "Can you take me home please, Ron?" 

As the two of them walked away hand-in-hand, Jed stood there watching, his head hanging low in shame for orchestrating the altercation and upsetting Abbey so deeply that her entire demeanor changed in a matter of seconds. 

Suddenly, he wasn’t in the mood for a party. 

"Why did you take her side?" Veronica asked him coldly. "She was vicious to me and I was being perfectly nice." 

"Oh please. The only reason you agreed to show up with me is to stick it to Abbey. And nothing you said was ‘nice.’ You don’t give a damn about being nice to her.” 

“Maybe I would if she wasn’t so stuck-up.” 

Jed gestured her with his arm. “Come on, I'm going to take you home." 

"No thank you. I'll find my own ride." She brushed past him as she walked away. 

Jed stood frozen for a few minutes, his anger now turned on himself as he desperately searched for a plan to make it up to Abbey. 

Meanwhile, Abbey’s vulnerability opened her up to possibilities with Ron. Despite their breakup, they had remained friends and tonight, she needed him. Ron’s intention was to simply drop her off, but he accepted her invitation to join her inside. Little did either of them know that Jed had just driven up to the house, ready and willing to beg Abbey’s forgiveness. He sat quietly in his car as he watched Ron opened Abbey’s door and take her hand to help her up the steps and into her house. 

After another twenty minutes and no sign of Ron or Abbey, he assumed the worst and left feeling rejected once again. If only he knew how drastically he had misunderstood. 

Initially, all Abbey wanted to do was talk to Ron. She wanted to get her mind off Jed, so she begged Ron to engage her in conversation about school, his classes, his professors, anything to distract her. But as he spoke, she realized she needed something more. She needed the kind of comforting that couldn’t come from just a friendly discussion. She needed his touch, his kiss. She leaned in and pressed her mouth to his, causing him to quickly pull back. 

"What are you doing?" He rose to his feet, surprised by her behavior. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." It was a sincere response. Her actions surprised even her. She didn’t want to be there with Ron. She wanted to be there with Jed. 

“Abbey, you know I care about you, but I can’t be here to help you mend your broken heart. It’s too awkward.” 

"I know. I'm sorry," she said softly. 

He kissed her forehead and held her tight as she cried in his arms. 


	6. Getting To Know You 6

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

Abbey woke up the next morning, feeling even worse than she had the night before. Her fury still present, she also felt a bit of guilt. Jed may have done a terrible thing bringing Veronica to the party, but she knew her dishonesty is what set his plan in motion. Torn between two targets of blame, she refused to call him. 

Things weren't much better for Jed. He didn’t get a wink of sleep, kept awake by the tossing and turning that came from the unsettled feeling stirring inside him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her pained face, the tears welling up in her eyes. If he could take away that moment in time, if he could erase what he had done, he’d do it in a second. But he couldn’t call her to tell her. She had Ron now and he couldn’t forget the tender way he escorted her to her house, the way she touched his hand as if she trusted him completely, the way he put his arm around her and calmed her, just the way she deserved to be treated. 

Ron loved her and his only option now was to step back, out of their way. 

The weeks that went by didn’t quell the hurt on either side. Jed and Abbey hadn’t spoken to one another, both resigning themselves to the separation and trying, in vain, to convince themselves this was for the best. 

They could fool themselves, but they couldn’t fool others. 

Knowing how miserable she was without him, Millie urged Abbey to take matters into her own hands. "Just pick up the phone and call him.” 

"No way." 

"Abbey, you're being stubborn." 

"And he's vindictive. He wanted to hurt me and he enjoyed every minute of it. Why would I want to be with someone like that?" 

"Because deep down you know that isn't true. He was angry. Some people do stupid things when they're angry." 

"Well now, I'm angry." She dismissed Millie’s explanation without much thought. 

"And you're being stupid." 

"Millie!" 

"Abbey, just pick up the phone and work this thing out. You'll feel so much better." 

She figured Millie was probably right, but Abbey still had lingering doubts. "Even if I wanted to, it's too late. It's been more than a month. I don't even know if he's still in New England. And if he is, I doubt he'd want to talk to me." 

Abbey had fallen into a depressive hole, sheltering herself from her friends ever since the break-up. It may not have been the end of a long, passionate romance, but inside her heart, she knew Jed was the right person for her and that, somehow, some way, she had let him slip right through her fingers. 

At first, she declined Millie’s offer to attend the Fourth of July lake party, but after hours of prodding, her friend’s persuasion won out. She had grieved for Jed long enough. It was time to rejoin the living and a party was the way to do it. 

Arriving at the lake that afternoon, her mind was captivated by only positive thoughts. She had willed herself into surrendering the hurt over losing Jed, convinced that was the only way to move forward and meet someone else. But as she mingled from guest to guest, she caught a glimpse of something that caused her emotions to simmer on the brink of eruption. 

It was him. 

Jed. 

“Oh God. Jed’s here,” she whispered to Millie. 

“Good. Go talk to him.” 

“No, I can’t.” Abbey walked around Millie, using her frame as a human shield as she began a trek in the opposite direction. 

Her efforts didn’t go unnoticed, especially by Jed. He spotted her the second she arrived and kept his eyes glued to her throughout the afternoon. She was as beautiful as always, even more so, if that was possible. Dressed in a purple sundress with flecks of silver flowers, she watched him watching her, her head cocking to the side every so often in an ambiguous gesture that drove Jed crazy with lust. 

She glanced across the lake and saw him leaning against a tree, looking so open to conversation. She battled her urge to approach him, eventually relinquishing the stubborn streak that kept her clinging to her pride. She walked slowly, taking several steps then stopping briefly to gauge his reaction in enough time to turn around before being embarrassed by possible rejection. He didn’t stop her. In fact, as she got closer, his body language became more inviting. “Hello.” 

"Don't worry, I'm drink-free," she assured him, reminding him of their last encounter. He cracked a smile, but didn’t verbally respond. "It's a beautiful night." 

"Yeah." 

"The fireworks later are supposed to be spectacular." 

"That’s what I hear." Jed’s smirk was unrelenting, though his frustration was growing. He hated the small talk that veiled the tension between them. 

"Well, I'll see you around.” Obviously, he wasn’t the only one frustrated by the encounter. 

"Where are you going?" He followed her as she began to walk away. 

"You don't seem to want to talk, so I just figured..." 

He gently grabbed her arm to pull her around. "I don't want to talk -- not about the small stuff.” 

"What do you want to talk about?" She hoped he would say what she wanted to hear. 

"About us." 

That was the magic phrase, but Abbey pushed a little further. “Is there an us?” 

He shrugged, unsure of the answer, and extended his hand. "Will you join me for a walk please?" 

She accepted the gesture and stepped up beside him, slipping her palm into his. "It's been a long time." 

"I wanted to call you..." 

Abbey interrupted him. "Why did you do it, Jed?" Her voice sounded broken, as if she was still fighting the tears. "Why did you bring her to the barbecue?" 

"You know why,” he answered sincerely. 

"Yeah, but I was hoping, I was praying you actually forgot who she was, that it was a weird coincidence. Anything was better than knowing that you brought her there just to hurt me.” She took a breath before continuing. "That was really low." 

He hung his head in submission, but lifted it a few seconds later with renewed anger. "If we're going to talk about low, Abbey, then let’s talk about what you did." 

"I didn't mean to hurt you. What you did you did on purpose." 

His even strides came to a halt as he stopped to look at her. "Did you come over here just to tell me what a horrible person I am?" 

"Partly," she responded as she returned his steely glare. 

"And the other part?" 

"To tell you what a horrible person I am." Her tone softened slightly. "I should have told you about Ron. But it's not what you think.” 

“That’s what you said.” 

“Please let me explain,” she pleaded. 

"Go ahead." Jed held out his arm, inviting her to cradle her hand around her elbow as they continued the stroll. 

"Ron's been a very good friend to me and I guess I misunderstood my feelings for him. It wasn’t love. It wasn’t even a romantic kind of love. It was just…comfortable…and safe.” He nodded, assuring her she had his attention. “You, on the other hand, with you, I felt such a spark. It was unbelievable, Jed. From that first night on New Year’s Eve and then later in the letters and phone calls…I never felt anything like it.” 

"If you truly wanted to be with me, you should have broken things off with him." 

"You’re right and I am so sorry I didn’t. I thought you were just a fantasy. I didn’t take it seriously, not until you came home for Easter Break. When I saw you again, it was incredible, like a dream come true.” 

He believed her. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to believe her, to take her into his arms and make things right between them, he wasn’t sure. But he believed her. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" 

“The night we met, I was concerned that you’d back off if you knew about me and Ron.” 

"I would have." 

Abbey nodded. "But I didn't want you to. I broke up with Ron. I broke things off you came home for Easter break. I didn’t tell you right away because I was afraid of your reaction. I was worried that if I told you that I waited so long to break up with Ron, you wouldn’t understand.” 

”Yeah.” He acknowledged that he probably wouldn’t have. 

“But I did try to tell you.” 

"When?" 

"The day you confronted me. I wanted to tell you I was no longer with Ron. You didn't let me get the words out." 

"I shouldn't have accused you and just run off. I should have stayed there and fought it out with you." He looked at her remorsefully. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. You were angry. I don't blame you." 

"Not just about that. I'm so sorry for bringing Veronica to the barbecue. She knew what I was doing and she wanted to get under your skin. That's why she came with me. I thought it would make me feel better to see you upset, but it didn't. It was so immature and it tore me apart, Abbey. When I saw what it did to you…I was such a jerk.” 

"Yeah, you were." 

He stopped again, cupping his hands around her cheeks as she faced him. "When I realized how badly I hurt you, I would have done anything. I couldn't stand it." 

"It made me really doubt who you are. You took one of my weaknesses and used it against me. I never thought you'd be that vindictive." 

That's exactly what he had done, but hearing the words escape her lips was a shocking blow. Disappointed, he dropped his arms to his side. "I'm not like that. I’m not vindictive. I just lost my head. But I swear that isn’t me. If you'll give me another chance, I'll prove it to you." 

Abbey grinned, ready to give him a break as soon as he answered one more question. "Did you bring a date tonight?" 

"No," he replied, understanding the true meaning of her question. "I took Veronica home right after you left that night. I haven't called her or seen her since. I haven't been out with anyone else, Abbey. You're the only one I wanted to be with." 

"Good," she said with a more satisfied smile on her face. She leaned in to kiss him, caught by surprise when he pulled away. 

"Abbey, don't." 

Embarrassed, she stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." 

"I can't get all emotional about you again." 

"I thought we agreed to give each other another chance." 

"At friendship." He noticed the immediate change in her expression. 

"Oh." 

He didn’t intend to make her sad, but it was obvious that was exactly what he had done. "Look, I don't want to be the other guy." 

"The other guy?" 

"Yeah. The other guy in this triangle with you and Ron." 

"Me and Ron? Jed, Ron and I broke up. I just told you that." Abbey’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

"I know, but the night he took you home..." 

"He took me home as a friend." 

"Come on, Abbey. The way he walked you to your house and put his arms around you, that wasn't friendship. You invited him in." 

She was hit with a jolt, one that fed the bit of anger that still lingered in her heart. "What the hell were you doing following us?" 

"I wasn't following you. I was worried about you! I drove to your house and I saw him. I saw you. He helped you out of the car and you led him inside." 

"Well, nothing happened," she said sharply. 

"Supposedly, he was your ex-boyfriend. Why would you invite him inside?" 

"Supposedly? Jed, he is my ex-boyfriend and I invited him in because I needed a friend that night, thanks to your stunt. And I'm going to tell you one more time. Nothing happened." 

“Okay.” His reaction was laced with doubt. 

"Fine. You know what, if you don't want to believe me, forget it." She picked up her pace, heading in the opposite direction, away from him. 

Jed ran after her, his hands gripping her shoulders as he neared. "Stop, please. I'm sorry. Of course I believe you." 

"It didn't feel like it." 

“It’s my own insecurity rearing its ugly head. It’s just…you seem too good to be true.” He adopted a gentler voice as his fingers trailed a path up her arm. “You’re really done with Ron?” 

"I'm really done with Ron." She covered the back of his hands with her palms. 

"And do you still want to be with me? Do you still want me?" 

"I walked over to you, didn't I? I’m still here, listening." 

"Yeah, but what happened just now, that was kind of my second chance," he reminded her. 

"And you blew it again,” she teased. 

"I did. I'm sorry for doubting you. Let me make it up to you." 

Abbey held him in suspense for several minutes before softening her features with a smile. "You're a real jackass sometimes, Bartlet." 

"Something else you never knew about me.” 

”I guess I’ll just have to get used to it.” She rested her head on his shoulder as he swung his arm around her waist. "You know what?" 

"What?" 

"You're the only one I want to be with too." 


	7. Getting To Know You 7

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

Jed and Abbey curled up under a blanket under the stars, a spectacle of colorful fireworks exploding above them. Although they were surrounded by hundreds of people, the place felt deserted, like it was their own magical night, devoid of any interruptions. With Jed’s back braced against a tree, Abbey sat in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

"I realized something over the past month," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. 

"What's that?" she asked while gazing up at the colorful illumination in the sky. 

"That I'm falling in love with you." 

Abbey turned around to face him, but her only response was the tiny tear that shined in her expressive green eyes. Jed reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. 

"What is it?" 

"Open it and find out." 

She lifted the top and stared down at the sterling silver hair barrette she pulled out of the box. It was the same one she admired in a store window the night they walked the streets of Boston. "Oh my God.” 

"It's the one, right?" 

"Yes, it's the one." She was incredibly touched by the gift. "But you brought it with you tonight. You knew I was going to be here?” 

"Why do you think I came?" He moved himself closer to her, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead as he gazed into her emerald orbs. "I'll never intentionally hurt you again, Abbey." 

"You didn't have to do this.” 

"Yes, I did. The big fight was my fault." 

"Jed, there are always going to be disagreements." 

"There are?" he asked, slightly confused. 

"Yes. That's how relationships work. Didn't you ever argue with your ex-girlfriends?" 

"There was never anyone serious enough to fight with and when we did argue, we usually just broke up.” 

She couldn't help the gentle laugh that escaped her. "Well, in a functional relationship, you disagree and maybe even fight, but you work things out. And you don't have to run out and buy me an expensive gift every time that happens." 

He smiled wickedly, reaching up to grab the barrette from her hand. "Well, in that case..." 

Abbey held it just out of his grasp. "But since you've already done that..." 

He surrendered with a chuckle. "Come here, I'll put it on for you." 

Abbey relaxed against his chest as he gathered a few locks of hair and pinned the barrette in the back of her head. 

"So I take it the fight's over?" Millie asked, approaching the couple cautiously. 

"Yeah, she took me back. Can you believe it?" Jed tightened the embrace to hold Abbey closer. 

"I knew she would," Millie replied. "She's hooked." 

He cupped Abbey's chin, turning her towards him so he could place a delicate kiss on her lips. She returned the gesture then looked to her friend. "Are you two finished talking about me now?" 

"Almost." 

"Mill, I think Jed's going to take me home tonight, if that's okay." 

"Of course! You'll call me in the morning?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. Bye guys.” She waved as she left them alone. “Glad it all worked out." 

"Bye Millie.” 

Abbey wiggled back, pushing herself deeper into Jed’s frame. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, feeling the goosebumps that rose above her skin. "When do you have to go back to school?" 

"Not until the end of August.” 

She turned around in his arms. "Do you want to go on that cruise we talked about in May?" 

"The one to Martha's Vineyard?" 

"Yeah." 

"You know it's not really a cruise, right?" 

"Jed." 

"I'm just saying, it's a 40-minute ferry ride." She looked at him, obviously unamused. "I'd love to go." 

"Jed?" 

"Yeah?" 

Abbey picked up one of his hands to kiss the back of his fingers. "I want you to meet my parents." 

Definitely a positive sign. "When?" 

"Saturday night. Is that okay?" 

"It sounds perfect," he whispered softly into her hair. 

Saturday night came too soon for Jed. He spent hours getting ready to meet Abbey’s parents. They had talked about the close relationship she shared with her family countless times and he realized their opinion would mean the world to her. A bad first impression could ruin this potentially successful romance. 

When he arrived at the Barrington home, he presented Abbey’s mother, Mary with a bouquet of red roses. For Abbey, he picked out a box of her favorite chocolates, handing them to her with trembling hands as he entered the house. James immediately greeted the young man with a smile, an effort to put him at ease make him more comfortable. 

"So, Jed, Abbey says you're an American Studies major." 

The usually articulate Jed could barely get his thoughts out. He assumed part of the evening would revolve around grilling him for answers, but all his years with his own father had affected his self confidence. He found himself stuttering with every word. "Yes, Sir. I...I was thinking about...maybe...a career in academics. I want to teach maybe." 

"Really?" James responded, delightfully surprised. "That's an excellent career choice, Son." 

"It is?" So unsure of his own decisions, Jed had to ask. 

"Of course it is! Without teachers, there wouldn't be any other professions." 

His reaction brought a warm smile to Jed's face. He couldn’t have counted on that kind of support from his own family. In his house, his aspirations were met with sarcasm from his father. He grew up feeling like he could never quite measure up to the successes of his ancestors, or even his Dad. 

Abbey joined him on the sofa when she noticed his relaxed demeanor. "Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, everything's great.” His sincerity came shining through in the high-pitched response. 

"Well, I think dinner must be ready,” Mary informed the couple. “Shall we retreat to the dining room?" 

Everyone followed her to the table. As Jed graciously pulled Abbey's chair out for her, James did the same for his wife. Immediately, Jed realized there would be no fighting at this dinner table. Unlike his family, there were no insults or arguments brewing, threatening to erupt at any moment. 

This was nice. It was different. 

"So Jed, what do your parents do?" 

Adrenaline coursed through Jed’s veins. That was the last thing he wanted to talk about. "Um, my Dad...he's the Headmaster at New Hampshire Academy." 

Abbey could hear the tension in his voice. She put down her fork and placed her wrist on top of his, grasping the back of his hand and lacing their fingers together. 

"Is that where you went before college?" Mary asked. 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

James followed up with yet another question. "So how do you like Indiana, Son?" 

"Well, it's okay. It's certainly not New England and I'm going to miss Abbey when I have to go back at the end of the summer." 

Abbey’s smile was replaced by a frown at the thought of him leaving. They had been apart before, but now that they had grown so close, it would be a much more difficult separation. 

"Don't worry, Dad. This time, we'll write letters,” she joked. 

"I...I'm sorry about that, Sir," Jed interrupted. "It was my fault that the phone bill was so high. I should have insisted that I call her." 

"Jed, you'll learn quickly that our Abigail has a mind of her own," Mary assured him. "She doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do." 

"All the same, I am sorry," Jed replied. 

Abbey tugged on his hand slightly. "Jed, it's not your fault." 

"Besides, Mary and I remember what it's like to be young and in love." James lovingly glanced at his wife. 

"We sure do." 

There was love between this couple and it wasn’t hidden or covered with a harsh veneer of constant bickering. Jed wasn't used to seeing that. In his world, a married couple was supposed to be together to have children and financially support one another. Tender, loving moments were non-existent when he was growing up. But Abbey’s childhood had been different. Her parents shared the kind of marriage he prayed he’d have some day. 

Once they polished off the chocolate cheesecake Mary had baked for dessert, Jed and Abbey retired to the living room. Abbey took a peek at the candy Jed had bought her, wrinkling her nose as she dipped her finger into the center of the chocolate-covered cherry. 

“I love this, you know,” he told her. 

“The chocolates?” She stuck a caramel square between his lips, forcing him to bite down before he could talk. 

"No, this. Your family. They're great." 

"Hold on to that thought. You haven't met my sister Kate yet." 

Jed straightened his posture, surprised he hadn’t heard more about her already. "Yeah, where is she?" 

"She's away at school at NYU. I told you that." 

"I just assumed she was home for the summer.” 

"No, she’s trying to finish in three years. She's in all our pictures though, so you can see what she looks like." 

Jed looked around at all the family photos. He hadn't noticed them before. In his house, there were no family pictures. Sure, his parents had a few photo albums with photographs of Jed and his brother Jack, but the only one on display was his parents' wedding portrait. 

"She looks like you," he remarked as he held the frame Abbey handed him. 

"A little, I guess, except for the lighter hair and peaches and cream complexion.” 

"Your Dad must have had his hands full with two gorgeous daughters." 

Abbey smiled at him, retrieving the photo and returning it to its home. "You're a real sweetheart, you know that?" 

Jed flipped the strand of hair that fell over her forehead, taking a second to just stare adoringly into her eyes. "Abbey, seriously, I can't believe your father is actually clearing the table and helping with the dishes." 

"Your father doesn't help your mom?" 

"No, never. He was brought up to believe it was a woman's job." 

"Please tell me that attitude didn’t rub off on you." 

"No,” Jed chuckled, examining another piece of chocolate. 

"Thank God." 

Abbey had to stop and wonder about his parents. He knew just about everything about her family, but she knew nothing of his. He was mysterious and secretive and she didn’t understand why. 

When she walked him out at the end of the night, stretched herself to the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” 

"Then I should have left sooner.” He settled his arms on her hips as she relaxed. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?" he asked. 

"For being you and for making such a great impression on my parents." 

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Really? Do you think they like me?" 

"They love you, Jed!" 

"I was really worried..." 

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "There was no reason to be." 

Jed closed his mouth around her finger, dropping a tender kiss to her nail before taking her into his embrace. "I had a really good time tonight." 

"So when do I get my turn?" 

"Huh?" 

Abbey pulled her upper body away so she could face him while she kept her hands wrapped around his waist. "When do I get to meet your parents?" 

He probably should have expected that, but he didn’t. He had been living in denial, believing that Abbey would never ask to meet his family, hoping he could skirt the issue long enough to distract her for it entirely. His feelings for her were growing, but he worried that if she got any insight into the dysfunctional mess that was his life, she’d permanently shut him out. 

"Jed?" 

He snapped out of his daze as she waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Yeah?" 

"When can I meet your parents?" 


	8. Getting To Know You 8

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

Abbey relentlessly stared at him, waiting anxiously for his response. He thought about lying to her. Buffering the reality of his family with a fib couldn’t be seen as a relationship-breaker, he figured. But with one look into her twinkling eyes, he didn’t have to the heart to disappoint her. 

“So?” she prodded. “When can I meet them?” 

"Umm, I don't know." 

"Well, can we set something up?" 

"Abbey, I'm not sure that's such a great idea." He braced himself to do what he didn’t really want to do. 

Abbey stepped back, out of the cradle of his arms. "Why?" 

"It's just...my Dad, he's, well, he's not a people person, you know?" 

"Jed?" She paused to lick her lips before mustering the courage to ask, "Are you ashamed to introduce me to your parents?" 

Her voice was soft and demure, nearly broken by the anticipation of his answer. "No! Oh my God, Abbey, no. Please don't ever think that." 

"Then what?" 

He felt the butterflies invading his stomach. This was it. He had to tell her about his fears. "My family isn't like yours." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We don't do this. We don't talk. We usually yell. My dad and I don't get along and if we're in the same room for more than five minutes, it’s because we’re fighting.” 

Abbey wrinkled her forehead, confused and concerned, until she saw the vulnerability visible on Jed’s face. He was clearly remorseful about sharing something so private. "That's okay, Jed." 

"No, it isn't." He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "You don't know how much I wanted what you have in there. But I don’t and I’m worried that when you see I don’t, it’s going to scare you off.” 

"Jed, I’m not going anywhere. There's nothing your family could do that would scare me off. I just want to get to know them. It would make me feel closer to you.” Still, she sensed his discomfort. “But if you’d rather wait, it’s okay.” 

"It's important to you, isn't it?" 

Abbey nodded. "Only because you're important to me." 

"Yeah, okay. I'll set something up for next week.” 

  
Just as Jed had been eager to meet her parents, Abbey counted down the days in anticipation of the evening when he would officially introduce her to his family, the people whose opinions could sway his feelings and detour the blossoming romance that warmed her heart. Finally, it was time. 

She spent hours preparing that night, from devoting her conscious mind exclusively to the most formal mannerisms imaginable to reviewing a laundry list of possible dinner conversations to perfecting her hair and makeup. 

It was important that John Bartlet like her, not only because it was important to Jed, but because it was important FOR Jed. Picking up on the strife between Jed and his family, the last thing Abbey wanted was to fuel the animosity with her presence or risk John tarnishing the relationship out of a need to control his son’s life and steer him away from her. 

She took a deep breath as she gave herself a final glance. 

"Abbey, Jed's here!" her mother called from downstairs. 

After a quick straightening of her skirt, she ran her fingers through her hair and headed out her bedroom door. Jed couldn't take his eyes off her as she descended down the staircase. She was always lovely, but tonight, he truly adored those loose, wavy auburn tresses that cascaded down her face and danced just above her shoulders. Her long, form-fitting black skirt flowed beautifully under the matching jacket and crimson-colored tank top. 

Her physical attributes only swelled as he remembered the feelings that erupted every time she opened her mouth to speak with a certain charm that touched him deeply, or when she looked graciously across the room, giving a sparkling smile and a look that exuded class, or when she accepted help with a coat or a chair, fluttering her lashes in a cute and innocent expression of gratitude. Her true beauty seeped out from inside her soul, making her even lovelier in his eyes. She was breathtakingly perfect and at that moment, he didn't care whether his father thought so or not. 

John Bartlet was a complicated man. In the deep cervices of his heart, he did feel love for his son. But that love never seemed to rise to the surface, at least not to the extent that he could show it. His irritation was a source of confusion for Jed. Grappling with the dynamics of the relationship had opened a myriad of questions for the young man. Was John so strict because his son was smarter than he was? Was he jealous of his own son? Or were these just excuses he told himself to soften the blow of reality - the blow of knowing that John just really didn’t like him? 

Jed succumbed to the latter belief, the one that had plagued him with insecurities since he was a little boy. He gradually learned to accept that no matter what he did in life, it would never be enough to please his critical father. 

But on this night, John surprised Jed. 

"You must be Abigail.” With those simple words, the evening began. “You're even prettier than Jed described.” John greeted the couple with a welcoming grin. 

"You're very kind, thank you,” Abbey replied. 

John reached out for the bakery box she carried in her arms. "What's this?" 

"I brought dessert.” 

"Beautiful and considerate. You really lucked out with this one, Jed." 

Jed stood speechlessly, watching as the evening of charm and civility began. As the hours passed, Abbey was left to wonder exactly what it was about his father that Jed despised so much. Her shallow glimpse into his life had left her with an impression that contradicted what she imagined, one that confused her. His family seemed to be just as cohesive as hers. 


	9. Getting To Know You 9

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

“Your family is pretty nice, especially your father. He isn’t the barracuda you made him out to be.” Abbey sipped on glass of water as she took advantage of the few minutes she and Jed had alone. 

"You think that because you don't live with him." 

"I'm serious.” 

"So am I. He's on his best behavior tonight and I don't know why." It was a normal reaction for Jed – suspicion. He knew John too well to fall for his Mike Brady act. 

Abbey wasn’t as well-versed in Bartlet family and, therefore, she didn’t understand the animosity that seemed to twist Jed into a quivering mass of anxiety. "Jed, forgive me for saying this, but have you ever thought about the possibility that you expect your father to be disappointed in you and that's why you two have trouble getting along?" 

"You're saying it's my fault." Becoming upset and defensive was a family trait, one that Jed frequently exhibited when discussing his father. 

"No, I'm just..." 

"You know nothing about this Abbey. You haven't lived in this house your whole life. After an hour of knowing my family, you're making judgment calls." 

She bit down on her bottom lip, remorseful and demure. He was angry and maybe he had a right to be. "You're right. It's your family. I shouldn't have said anything." 

She picked up his hand and traced his knuckles with the tips of her fingers in a failed attempt to soften his demeanor. It didn’t work. Angered by his father’s behavior, nothing could bring a smile to Jed’s face. More than anything else, he detested the Jekyl and Hide personality that defined John’s existence, fun and kind in public, yet harsh and abusive in private. The sudden change was always jarring, but now that Abbey was involved, it was downright infuriating, especially since deep down, Jed knew exactly what was happening. 

John was as smart as he was manipulative. He knew Abbey expected to see the cold, heartless man Jed had probably described, so he shed that persona and replaced it with a gentle tone and gracious smile, anything to prove to her, and to a lesser extent, to himself, that he wasn’t the monster his son believed him to be. 

He dabbed the corners of his mouth during dinner as he turned an inquisitive in Abbey’s direction. "Abbey, what are you studying in school?" 

"My official major is Chemistry with a minor in Microbiology. It’s all part of the pre-med curriculum." 

"You want to be a doctor?" 

Here it comes, Jed thought to himself. His father was about to put his foot in his mouth, for John Bartlet could never swallow the chauvinistic thoughts that escaped his lips without consideration for others. Abbey would have fared well as a nurse in his eyes, but not a doctor. Never a doctor. Doctors, he had explained many times before, should be men and women should never take on careers traditionally held by their male counterparts. 

Unaware of his previous condemnations, Abbey answered. “Yes, Sir, I do.” 

Much to Jed’s dismay, John smiled and exclaimed, "I think that's wonderful!" 

“What?” Jed couldn’t hide the visible shock on his face. He was stunned. Even John wasn’t this good an actor. 

“Jed.” His mother’s stern voice vibrated through the air for a few seconds while Jed fumbled with his napkin before meeting her eyes. 

“I’m sorry. I think it’s great too.” 

Diane excused her son’s outburst then turned to Abbey. "Your parents must be so proud, Abbey.” 

"Thank you." 

"Who wouldn't be proud to have a daughter like Abigail?" A rosy hue colored Abbey’s cheeks as she lowered her head in response to John’s compliment. 

Jed’s temper was rising, the disgusting show souring his taste buds and destroying his appetite. He pushed his plate away and leaned back against his chair, shooting his father a steely glare. 

"Something wrong, Jed?" 

"Yeah. This is what's wrong. This act," Jed blurted out. 

"Josiah, that's enough," Diane warned. 

Ignoring her, Jed turned to face Abbey, an urgency she hadn’t heard lacing his voice. "This isn't how he usually is, Abbey." 

"Jed..." Abbey began. Her discomfort had been growing all evening, mounting as he put her on the spot. 

Diane immediately intervened as she noticed the distress on the young woman’s face. "Jed, this is between you and your father. Leave Abbey out of it.” 

“Why should he?” John abandoned his calmer, quieter self, his own anger simmering to rival his son’s. 

"John..." 

”Why should he leave Abbey out of it? Why waste an opportunity to make me look bad, right Son? I was trying to be a good host for you, for YOUR girlfriend. But you've got it in your head that my ever move has a hidden meaning behind it, a sinister ulterior motive that I’ve carefully plotted." John threw his napkin onto the table and stormed out of the dining room, Diane trailing a few feet behind. 

Abbey looked down at her plate in silence. Confused and upset, she didn’t attempt to continue to the conversation. Instead, she let it linger in the background as the night continued, only finding the courage to finally confront Jed when he drove her home an hour later. 

"You're not going to talk to me?" 

"I'm not sure what to say." 

“Jed, I’m sorry if I disappointed you tonight. I don’t know your family. I just met them and I felt like you were putting me on the spot.” He didn’t respond. His fingers hugging the wheel, he stared straight ahead while she continued. “And I’m sorry for what I said before dinner, about your problems with your father stemming from your own insecurities. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

"You didn't." 

"I just don’t want you to feel like you have to prove something to me...about your father, I mean." 

“I don’t?” 

Jed gazed at her, a look of bewilderment and gratitude colliding in his sparkling sapphire orbs. Of course he felt he had to prove something to her. For days, he had described the vicious, manipulative man that was his father and now, those very qualities he used to explain the estranged relationship were virtually swept under a proverbial rug of secrets. The possibility that Abbey could underestimate the cruel side of John that Jed knew all too well, terrified him. 

“Someday, I hope you’ll tell me more about him, help me understand. But no, Jed, you never have to prove anything to me.” 

Parked in her driveway, Jed nodded and got out of the car to walk around and open her door. “I'm glad you came over tonight.” He kissed her tenderly on the cheek. “It may not seem like it, but I am.” 

"I am too. I'll call you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah." 

Just as she opened her door and stepped up into the threshold, she cocked her head behind her to give him a flirtatious wink. He waved back as he watched her close the door behind her. Uttering a sigh of relief, Jed hopped back in his car to drive home. 

"Is that you, Jed?" John called out the second he heard the front door open. 

"Yes," Jed answered, walking into the living room. 

He had only taken a few steps in father’s direction when he was hit with the sting of the back of John’s hand. The slap was so blisteringly powerful, it nearly knocked him to the ground. 

“Don't you ever try to embarrass me in front of your guests ever again!" John warned. 

Jed stood up cautiously, knowing another slap could very well be imminent. His hands trembled as he brought them up to the wounded skin that still hurt from impact. This was the part of the relationship he had never mentioned to Abbey, the part he hoped had ended when he went away to college, the part he feared would scare Abbey away or somehow diminish his worth in her eyes. This was the part she could never know about. 


	10. Getting To Know You 10

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

"Geez, Abbey, we're only going to be gone two nights," Jed let out short, labored breaths as he attempted to carry Abbey’s suitcase downstairs. "What have you got in here anyway?" 

"Just some essentials." 

"Like what? The thing weighs 90 pounds." He set it down to catch his breath, then kneeled to try to lift it again. 

"Jed, it does not. Maybe you should hit the gym more often and work out those big, strong muscles you claim to have." 

Jed stood up, his eyes glued to her as he picked up a nearby towel. “Come here,” he directed, playfully throwing the cloth at her when she refused. 

With a laugh, Abbey pushed him out of the way. "Let me show you how I do this." 

She positioned the suitcase flat on its back, shook off the tendrils of hair that dared to creep to the front of her shoulders, then gave the bag a shove, propelling it down the stairs with such momentum that it tumbled aimlessly into the wall and came to a rough landing on its side. 

"Interesting," Jed muttered in a low whisper. 

"That didn't go exactly as I planned, but at least it’s downstairs." Abbey caught a glimpse of Jed’s teasing nod. "Don't you dare do it." 

The smile formed on his face before she finished speaking. "Please tell me you had nothing breakable in there." 

She shot him a fearless smirk and started down the stairs. Jed sidelined her by the third step, beating her to the bottom as he reached for the handle of the suitcase and gently lifted it up. He shook his head at Abbey then began to drag the large bag out the door. 

"Jed, don't drag it like that! You'll scratch it!" 

"I swear to God, Abbey, if you don't let me do this my way..." 

"Okay, okay, fine. Do it your way." She followed him out without another objection. 

Jed stopped to pop the trunk. When he raised it, he took out a small duffle bag and waved it in front of her. "You see this? This is what I'm bringing with me. Everything I need is in this little bag and anything that isn't in here, I really don't need." 

"So when you realize you forgot something, you won't come running to me, right?" 

"Right. Because I haven't forgotten a thing.” He winked at her. “Now get in the car.” 

"Okay.” She slid into the passenger’s seat and waited as she watched his reflection in the side mirror. The heavy suitcase had taken its toll, defeating him each and every time he tried to roll it into the trunk. He was definitely struggling. 

"Damn it!" he exclaimed repeatedly. 

"Do you want some help?" Abbey called out. 

"No!" he grumbled, agitation lacing his voice. "I can do this." 

Determination. It was one of the qualities Abbey found so irresistible about Jed. His boundless energy and motivation to get something done only endeared him to her. She stepped out of the car and leaned against the frame, her arms folded in front of her as she admired his unrelenting fortitude. 

"Why don't you let me hold the side?" she offered. 

"Abbey, I can do it." 

A loud grunt escaping from the bottom of his lungs, he put all his strength into a final attempt and lifted it up into the air, hitting the inside latch of the trunk and breaking it off as it finally came to rest. 

"Uh oh." 

Jed silently nodded, surveying the damage with his a glint of optimism in his eyes. "It's okay. I'll fix it.” 

It took another hour, but eventually, they were settled in the car, driving towards the harbor. Behind them, the trunk wobbled against the breeze, only tightly-woven rope securing it to the frame of the car. 

When they arrived, they bolted up the steps and towards Millie, Steve, Joni, and Dave, abandoning the frustration of the past few hours and forging a calmer, more subdued greeting. The three couples boarded the Island Ferry on one of its daily cruises to Martha’s Vineyard. 

A quick glance at the island confirmed it was just as charming as they expected. Jed and Abbey checked into their room and immediately changed into their swimsuits. For Jed, slipping on his swimming trunks was a simple task that only delayed his progress towards the beach by mere minutes. Abbey, on the other hand, took a bit longer vacillating between the large selection of swimwear she had packed. 

Minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, a royal blue two-piece accentuating her tan, toned figure. It curved up at the waist and brought out the delicate swells of her hips while showing off the muscles that defined her abs. Her breasts danced inside two well-supported cups with only a hint of cleavage, driving Jed crazy with desire. Every curve was on display, yet carefully covered up to only reveal the bare minimum. 

“I could totally jump you right now.” His eyes traveled a path from her beautiful face down to her polished toes. 

Abbey leaned into him, flirtatiously teasing him with her lips as she grazed the edge of his face. "There will be plenty of time for that later." 

"Really?" 

"Maybe. Depends on how late we get back to the room." She traced his cheekbones with her fingers, coming to an abrupt halt when she found a very faint bruise in middle of her track. "Jed, what's this?" 

"Huh?" He covered her hand with his, swallowing nervously when he realized she had found the spot marked with his father’s angry hands. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I just slept on it funny or something." 

"It's a bruise. Were you in a fight?" 

"Of course not. I probably just smacked it on the door when I was hauling your big-ass suitcase in the room." He gave her a warm smile before changing the subject. "Why do we have to leave the room again?" 

She threw her head back as he began kissing the hollow of her neck. “We told the others we’d meet them.” 

“Screw the others.” Abbey laughed, her hand reaching for his to lead him out the door. 

For most of the afternoon, Jed sat on the sandy shore, watching Abbey frolic in the water. Swimming in the ocean just wasn’t his thing. He found that battling the waves while trying to tread water to avoid crab bites just didn’t hold the appeal it did for others. But when Abbey ran up to him, her arms extended and wrapped around his, he couldn’t resist. He followed her into the crystal-blue water, fighting the suds as they lifted him off his feet once he was away from the shore. 

They swam deeper into the ocean to escape to calmer waves. Jed stopped suddenly, picking Abbey up in his arms when she turned in curiosity. She screamed when he held her and struggled when he dunked her. Furiously, she resurfaced, her hand strategically placed on Jed’s head, ready for retaliation. But before she exacted her revenge, he outmatched her strength and lifted her up once again, this time joining their lips with a tender kiss. 

"I love you," he said, so caught in the moment that the words seemed effortless. 

Abbey gazed into his sapphire orbs, her breath catching in her throat. He had never said that before. He told her countless times that he was falling in love with her, but never had he actually said he loved her. 

Jed stared at her for the longest minute of his life. Had he frightened her, he wondered. Had he crossed a line it wasn't yet safe to cross? Determined not to clue her in to his vulnerability, he held his breath waiting for her response. 

“I love you too,” she finally replied. 


	11. Getting To Know You 11

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

With those sweet words, Jed and Abbey entered a new phase in their relationship. Neither had ever felt so strongly about another human being. The mutual love that flowed between them made the moment special and endearing, overwhelming in a way, but certainly exciting. 

Abbey ran towards the bathroom when they returned that evening. She carried with her a towel and a pile of dry clothes in her left arm, which Jed properly discarded as he grabbed her right wrist. “I’ll dry you off.” 

She handed him the towel, shaking as he began to use it to massage her neck and bikini-covered breasts. He turned her around and gathered her hair in his palm to dry off her shoulders. He followed a path down her spine, past her rear and to the backs of her thighs and knees, her calves and her ankles, soaking up the drops of water that glistened on her moist skin. 

He carelessly threw the towel onto the bed and replaced it with his hands, squeezing her tense muscles and applying a few warm kisses to soothe her as his kneading led to a more intimate exploration of her half-naked form. 

Abbey turned around to face him. He looked at her with a silent question dancing in his eyes. She knew what he was asking, what he was longing for. They had never consummated their relationship and every day that went by, it became harder to fight the urges stirring inside. Not just or Jed, but for Abbey too. This was new territory. She had never before felt the fiery passion she felt with Jed, never experienced the myriad of sensations brought on by a simple kiss or a touch along her back. It was different. It was nice. 

She nodded her head and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and scooting herself towards the pillow. She lay back, pulling him on top of her as they melted into a steamy kiss. Their lips pressed into one another as their tongues mingled for several minutes. Then, Jed pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Nothing. Just stay there and hold on. Don’t go anywhere.” His fingers trembling, he rummaged frantically inside his duffel bag. 

"Jed?" 

"I'll be right there, Abbey." Like a man on a desperate rampage, he grabbed every article of clothing and clumsily tossed it into a heaping pile beside him. "Damn it!" 

"What's the matter?" 

He looked up, mentally exhausted. "I can't believe it." 

"Jed, what's wrong?" 

"I forgot to bring...you know.” He trailed off, waiting for her to grasp the enormity of the situation, but beating her to it with his own frustration. “The condoms! I forgot to bring the condoms! I had them in my bag, but it was too full so I had to repack. I guess I left them at home." 

Abbey curled her lips inside her mouth and stared down at her still quivering body, lying on top of the mattress. They both knew what this meant. 

"It's okay. The drug store will be open tomorrow." 

Jed waved his hand at her statement and crawled on top of her once again, nuzzling his warm mouth up to her neck, nipping lightly, just the way she liked it. “Just this once, it’ll be okay.” 

“Jed, we can’t.” She reluctantly turned against him. 

Panting, he climbed off her and sat up beside her. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

She rolled over, taking his hand in a comforting gesture, pressing her lips to his knuckles. “It’s okay.” 

Jed closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling her warmth. Even that was enough to get him going. "Abbey, please. Don't tempt me right now." 

There was a certain bit of arrogance that came from knowing her touch could do such incredible things to him. “Okay. But just one more thing?” 

"Of course." 

"I bet you wouldn't have forgotten the condoms if you had brought a larger bag." 

Unamused, Jed shot her a humorless glare as he rose to his feet to cool himself off. Abbey followed his lead, jumping out of bed then reaching down into her own suitcase and pulling out an unopened box of condoms. 

"Abbey!" Jed’s juices were flowing once again as a spark of excitement took hold of his emotions. 

He reached up to grab them, but she held them out of his grasp. "Uh uh. You said that you wouldn't come running to me if you realized you forgot something. Remember that? You said that anything you needed was in that little bag and that if it wasn't in there, then you didn't really need it." 

"This isn't the time to play games." 

"I'm not playing. I'll give them to you, but first, I want to hear the words." 

"What words?" 

He would learn quickly that Abbey could be quite playful when she wanted to be. "'You were right, Abigail. I shouldn't have harped on you about your suitcase.' Say it and you can have them." 

"You've got a real mean streak in you." 

"Jed." 

The admission would be his only salvation. With his jaw clenched, he surrendered. "Fine. You were right, Abigail. I shouldn't have harped on you about your suitcase.” 

She overlooked his mocking tone and grinned, handing him the box. Just as Jed ripped it open and began to handle one of the foil wrappers, they heard a knock at the door. Abbey rushed to cover herself with her towel while Jed answered. 

"Hi. Did you guys happen to pack a first aid kit of any kind?" Millie asked. "Steve has a stomach bug." 

"There's a hospital like two miles away," Jed suggested in an attempt to rush Millie out of their room. 

“JED!” Abbey admonished. “I’m sorry he’s sick, Millie. Let me see what I brought.” She leaned over her suitcase and pulled out a makeup bag filled to the hilt with over-the-counter medicine. 

Abbey was obviously more concerned than he was. "Jed!" She turned back to face her friend. "I'm sorry he's sick. Let me see what I brought." She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a bag full of over-the-counter medicine. 

"You know, if we wanted, I bet we could open our very own pharmacy on the island," Jed teased. 

Abbey ignored him and addressed Millie instead. "Let's go check on him.” 

"Abbey." 

"I'll be back, Jed. Steve needs me." 

Abbey ushered Millie out of the room while Jed collapsed on the bed and made himself comfortable. 


	12. Getting To Know You 12

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

Plans were cancelled for their final day on the island thanks to a thunderstorm that had blown onshore. Instead, the three couples spent the hours inside the hotel playing board games. The night before, Jed had fallen asleep by the time Abbey returned. He felt her give him a light kiss on the cheek before slipping into bed, but they were both too tired to continue what they had started. 

Tonight was going to be different. Now that he was properly armed with protection, Jed couldn’t wait to get Abbey back to their room. 

She wasn’t the only one feeling nervous. Anxiety was coursing through his body as he fought against the insecurities that threaten to convince him he wouldn’t be any good. Like all young men, his teenage years were grounded in the occasional lascivious fantasy, but his were tempered by the misguided belief that any woman who dared to share his bed would probably abandon him in the morning. 

With those thoughts running rampant through his head, it was easier to resist the temptation and keep his eyes focused on the path towards the priesthood. But now, all that had changed. He felt comfortable with Abbey, at peace with their relationship. He didn’t believe she would ever hurt him, physically or emotionally. So he was prepared to open his heart - and his body - to the risk he couldn’t even contemplate with anyone else. 

When they returned to their own room, Jed didn’t waste any time. He grabbed her at the waist and hugged her tight, planting delicate kisses all over her face. 

"Jed, what are you doing?" Abbey expected him to be amorous, but his impulsive energy caught her off-guard. 

His hands rubbed up and down her back as he continued to kiss her. “What does it look like?” 

She pulled away slightly, positioning her hand on his chest as a buffer. "Just wait here. I'll be right back." 

Jed prepared the condoms as Abbey sauntered into the bathroom. His jaw practically fell to the floor when she emerged, framed in the doorway, dressed in a white sheer mesh chemise with strappy cut-outs in the back and lace trim across every hem. 

"Abbey..." 

She wiggled as she walked over to him, seductively cupping his face in her palms. “Yes?” 

Jed was speechless. She began to rub her body against his, grinding her belly into his nether regions, leaving him absolutely breathless and forcing her to take the lead. She pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him, her fingers gripping the buttons on his shirt to open each one with timed resistance, bringing him to the brink of losing control as her nails lightly tickled his chest. 

His body trembled. He had dreamt of this moment for weeks, but now that it was happening, he was scared. Pure fear invaded his thought, mingling with his desire to render him positively helpless. 

“WAIT!” he shouted when he found his voice. 

Startled, Abbey immediately rolled off him. “Are you okay?” 

"Yeah. I just...” He took her back in his arms and laid her down on the bed underneath him. If he was the one on top, dictating his movements, then at least he’d have some control over his body. “I think this is better." 

Abbey laid back, trying to relax, but found it to be nearly impossible. Jed slowly snuck his hands under her back to untie the straps of her lingerie, pulling the chemise down towards her white, satiny underwear. He slipped his finger under the side straps and eased them off her hips for his first unadulterated view of every curve of her naked body. 

"You are absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous, Abbey." 

He pressed his mouth to her breasts, gently kissing them as she ran her hands over his chest. His hands continued an uninhibited exploration down her belly, barely tweaking the area between her thighs when she jumped. 

“Oh God.” 

"What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed by her sudden movement. 

"Nothing.” The earlier sparkled that shined in her emerald eyes had faded. Now, they held a fair amount of apprehension. 

Jed noticed the difference instantly. He stopped what he was doing and moved her side, pulling her close into his arms so she was nestled in a comforting embrace. “You know, I’m nervous too.” 

"Really?" She didn’t expect him to hear those words. She had never been with a man who admitted he was scared of intimacy. In fact, the topic of sex created nothing but turmoil in her relationship with Ron. 

"Abbey, look at me." He waited for their eyes to meet. "We don't have to do this tonight." 

"But I want to. We both want to. Why is it so difficult?" 

"Because we both grew up thinking sex before marriage was a bad thing and because of that, we both saved ourselves and now, it’s our first time. It’s normal to feel nervous.” 

"Do you believe it is a bad thing? Sex before marriage?” 

"I used to." 

"And now?" 

Jed adamantly shook his head. "No one can tell me that feeling this way is a sin. I feel connected to you like I never have with anyone else." 

"Me too. God, Jed, me too. But right now..." 

He shushed her with a finger to her lips. "If it doesn't feel right tonight, then we can wait." 

The night before, it did feel right, but not now. On this night, there was no passion igniting the desire. It simply felt forced. 

"Wait until when?" 

"Until you're ready. Until we're both ready. I don't want to push you into this. We're not saying we'll never do it, Abbey. Like you said, we both want this." 

Abbey nodded with an appreciative sigh. "We'll just have to wait for the right time." 

"We'll have lots of other nights," Jed added. 

The sweet and loving way he assured her was something that Abbey would never forget. Nestled in the cocoon of his strong arms, her heart swelled for him that night. She stroked his hands with hers, lacing their fingers as she felt a warm, wet drop against her leg. “Jed?” 

"Oh my God." Jed couldn’t move. Paralyzed by shame, he sat there, realizing he hadn’t properly cooled off from their make-out session and remembering he hadn’t yet put on the condom. 

Momentarily, Abbey panicked, but she quickly reigned herself in to put his mind at ease. "It's okay. Really.” 

"No, it's not. Abbey, I'm so sorry." 

Abbey sat up beside him, grabbing his frantic shoulders to force him to stay still. “Jed, stop! It’s okay. I’m thrilled that I have that affect on you. It does more for my ego than you’ll ever know.” 

She leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips as she ran her hand through his hair, following it down his back to comfort his shaky frame. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear. 


	13. Getting To Know You 13

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

The end of the weekend in Martha’s Vineyard also meant the end of an unforgettable summer for Jed and Abbey. Jed boarded a plane to fly back to Indiana, the thought of spending his days without Abbey crippling his emotions during the long flight. 

Returning to school wasn’t easy for either of them. Memories of their summer together invaded Abbey’s mind. Jed starred in all her dreams, dominated all her fantasies. Their letters became even more frequent than they had the previous spring, each one laced with tokens of affection - a beautiful ribbon for her hair or a money clip for his wallet. 

They both waited eagerly for Thanksgiving to arrive so they could be reunited for four special days, but the waiting seemed to be the hardest part. Abbey found it increasingly difficult to concentrate in her classes. She floated around campus like a zombie, her sour, sluggish mood only interrupted at home when Jed would call. 

Noticing the trouble she was having, James surprised her with a plane ticket to Indiana during her first three-day weekend of the semester. Her father’s generosity amazed Abbey. He was always a kind and loving man, but she expected him to dismiss her depression as nothing more than college angst and puppy love. She certainly didn’t expect him to finance a trip for her to travel a thousand miles to spend the weekend at her boyfriend’s bachelor pad. 

With a gracious thank you, she packed her bags for Indiana. She hadn’t told Jed she was coming to see him and instead, preferred to show up on his doorstep spontaneously. She took a cab from the airport and waited patiently outside his apartment. By the time Jed came home, she was leaning against his exterior wall, her bags sprawled out around her. 

Jed walked to his door, completely oblivious to his surprise visitor until he heard that familiar voice the second he invaded the lock with his key. 

"Guess who?" 

The voice was the only thing he recognized. The perfume, the soft, delicate fingers that covered his eyes from behind. He’d know her anywhere. 

"Abbey?" He turned around quickly and swept her up in his arms as she laughed at his startled expression. "What are you doing here?" 

"My dad thought we were due for a visit." 

"Your DAD is okay with you being here?" 

"Who do you think bought me the ticket?" 

"Wow." 

"Well, what are you waiting for?” she impatiently asked. “Let's go in." 

She reached for the key, but Jed held it just out of her grasp. "Wait. We can't." 

"Jed?" 

"It's just...we can't go in there, Abbey." 

"Do you have another girl hiding out in there?" she teased. 

Jed smiled coyly. "You know better. It's just...it's a mess, okay? I haven't cleaned up since I've been back and I don't want you to see it." 

"Jed, you're a college student living away from home. Plus, you're a guy. I didn't expect it to be clean. Come on, open the door." 

"If you're sure..." 

He twisted the knob and let her in. She dropped her bag on the floor, completely shocked by the sight in front of her. He wasn't kidding. The clothes on the furniture were one thing. She could deal with clutter. But the dirty dishes on the table and countertop certainly got her attention. His television was covered with a fresh coat of dust and tiny crumbs of food dotted the carpet. 

"I..." Abbey started. 

"I told you." 

"How do you live here?" 

"It's not that bad," he replied as he moved some of his shirts from the couch to clear a place for her. "Have a seat." 

"No, thank you." 

"Abbey, it's okay." 

Abbey walked over to the couch, careful to skirt around the large piles of books gathered all over the floor. "Jed, it's disgusting." 

"It's really not bad." 

She walked away from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen. "Look at your kitchen. You're breaking like 30 health violations just mentioning the word food in here." 

"Please stop being my mother." 

Abbey sighed deeply. "You're right. You're an adult. If this is how you want to live, then I've got three days to convince you you're wrong." 

Jed lowered his head and chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am." 

"First thing's first. I say we go out to dinner. My treat." 

"Okay, we can do that, but there's no way I'm letting you pay after you came all the way out here. Dinner is on me." He grabbed his jacket and put his arm around her waist, leading her out the door. 

The next morning, Abbey woke up early to begin working her way through the mess in the living room. She had already filled two laundry baskets with dirty clothes and one large trash bag with garbage by the time Jed joined her. 

"We're not really going to do this?" he asked. 

"You mean clean? Of course we are." 

"Abbey, come on. You're only here a few days. I want to enjoy our time." 

"Then let's get to work. If we can get this place cleaned up today, then we can enjoy our day tomorrow." 

"I don't feel very well." 

Abbey grinned at what she suspected was an obvious ploy. "Jed, you're not in grade school anymore and I'm not your mother. That isn't going to work." 

"I'm serious. I have a sore throat." 

Abbey felt his forehead, scoffing in response to his alleged illness. A simple sore throat wouldn’t get him out of this, she warned, but he ignored her and retreated to the sofa. It wasn’t until hours later that she finally noticed his symptoms. 

"Jed, my God, you're burning up!" 

"I feel really sick," Jed replied, his voice weaker than it had been before. 

Guilt took over Abbey's emotions. "Oh Baby, I'm sorry." She left his side to dig through her bag for some cold or flu medicine. 

"No medicine, Abbey. Please." 

"Honey, it's good for you." 

Jed turned his head. His eyes squinted, he looked at her adoringly. "You've never called me ‘honey’ before." 

Even with a 101-degree fever, he still made her laugh. "Please take this. It'll help relieve your symptoms," She poured the Nyquil onto a spoon. 

Jed gently pushed her hand aside, the force surprising him when he knocked the spoon right out of her hand and the Nyquil all over the sofa. "I'm sorry." 

To his surprise, she wasn't upset. "It's okay, it's okay. Just lay back." She poured more of the medicine onto the spoon, this time holding the spoon herself as she looked at his pursed lips. "Jed, open your mouth." 

"Abbey, I'm fine." 

"If you open your mouth, I'll wear a special little number to bed tonight." 

Jed’s mind wavered from his condition as thoughts of Abbey’s in a ‘special little number’ raced through his head. He was unable to resist the temptation. He opened his mouth and took the medicine in one gulp. Abbey wiped his mouth afterwards, then began to clean up the spilled syrup off the sofa. 

"What if I'm not up to it tonight?" he asked. 

"Then we'll save it for another day." 

He closed his eyes as she placed a warm kiss on his forehead and stroked his cheek. But it was later, when she woke him up to feed him the homemade chicken soup she cooked for him, that Jed realized this wasn't just an ordinary relationship, the kind he was used to in high school. He loved many things about Abbey, but what made his eyes sparkle with tears was the uncanny ability she had to always make him feel better. 

It wasn't the cooking or the cleaning she had done while he was asleep. It was the gentle touch he felt as she brushed the hair off his face, the tender kiss he felt on his lips when she walked away after she finished feeding him, the sweet caress of her hand on his leg when she cleaned up the spilled Nyquil from earlier. 

She would leave in a couple of days, but the fact that she spent her short vacation caring for him and nursing him back to health was something Jed wouldn't soon forget. And someday, God forbid she was sick, he would be eager to return the favor. 


	14. Getting To Know You 14

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

Jed sat on his bed, mesmerized by the little hand on his clock as the seconds passed. In just a few hours, he knew Abbey would be knocking on the door. The previous night, they spent a quiet, respectable Thanksgiving with her parents and this evening, they would be dining with his. Just the thought of it was enough to peak Jed’s anxiety. With great trepidation, he remembered the disaster of their last dinner with his family. This time would be much better, he vowed. No matter what, he was determined get along with his father. 

The seconds melted into minutes and the minutes into hours until he finally heard her pulling up in the driveway. He sprinted down the stairs and opened the front door before she was completely out of her car. 

"Excited much?" she asked, laughing at his boyish charm and the grin that was plastered across his face. 

"I'm just happy to see you. How was the drive?" 

She gave him a kiss on the lips. "It was good. Here, I brought cheesecake." 

"You don't have to bring something every time you come over, Abbey." 

"Chocolate cheesecake is your favorite. I just wanted to surprise you." 

John and Diane stood in the doorway, ready to greet Abbey with open arms. Her mind was immediately put at ease by the relaxed smile that dominated John’s features. This wouldn’t be like last time, she hoped. This would be a smooth, enjoyable evening over a wonderful meal. 

“You look great tonight by the way,” Jed whispered into Abbey’s ear as the family sat down to dinner. 

"Hey, you two, no lovey dovey talk at the dinner table," John teased. 

Jed and Abbey looked at each other and shared a laugh so subtle, they were the only ones who could even hear it. 

"Abbey, how are your parents?" Diane asked. 

"They're great, thanks. We were kind of hoping that we could get the two families together at some point." 

Jed looked at her with a puzzled expression. "We were?" 

There was no small amount of apprehension visible in his quizzical stare. He worried about how his father would fare sitting next to James Barrington. John Bartlet could be one hell of a jerk when he wanted to be and Jed feared a bad impression might cause a rift between him and Abbey. 

"We. My parents and I," she told him, noticing the way his lips curved into a frown. "It was just a thought." 

"And it's a good one," Diane added. 

"Definitely," John said as he locked eyes with his son's. "Tell your father to give me a call and we'll set something up." 

"Great!" 

Diane’s gaze fell from her son’s. It was obvious John had struck a nerve. "So, Abbey, what are your plans for Christmas?" 

Strike two. Jed shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

"Oh, my family usually goes all out for Christmas. We may go skiing in Killington this year." She turned to face Jed. "In fact, I was hoping you'd join us." 

"I..." Jed began. 

"Jed, you haven't told her?" John asked. 

"Told me what?" Abbey waited seconds for a response, but Jed just pursed his lips together. "Jed?" 

He looked down at his plate in an effort to buy time while he gathered his thoughts. John didn't wait for his son. "He's going to London over Christmas." 

"London? London, England?" she asked, assuming she misunderstood. 

"That's the one." 

She tried to make eye contact, but he avoided her intrusive stare. "What's in London?" 

"He's practically been accepted to the London School of Economics," John told her. 

Diane nudged her husband gently. "Sweetheart, let Jed tell her." 

"Jed had an opportunity to tell her and he's just sitting there. What's the matter, Son? Are you afraid to tell Abbey?" 

Abbey hadn't stopped looking at him. Why was he so quiet, she wondered. This was a life-altering possibility for both of them. Why wasn't he jumping in, trying to tell her the details himself. "Jed?" 

"It's true," Jed said softly still unable to look at her. "I'm meeting with the Dean and some of the professors over the holiday." 

John noticed Abbey turning her attention to her dinner, absent-mindedly moving the food around the plate with her fork. "You should have told her, Jed. You've always been such a pathetic coward." 

As if a lightening bolt had just struck her, Abbey's head shot up. She couldn't believe the cold tone in John's voice when he called his own son a coward in front of her. Jed’s hand was quivering and she could sense the tension that penetrated the room. She was upset, there was no doubt about that. But her feelings now took a backseat to Jed's. She wrapped her hand around his and laced their fingers to get his attention. 

"This must have been what you were trying to tell me earlier. I'm sorry I cut you off." It was a harmless lie, one she told to take the heat off him. "We'll talk about it later.” 

Jed was impressed and stunned at the same time. He knew she was angry. She had to have been. But her anger was sidelined by her feelings for him and that, to him, was unbelievable. No one had ever cared about him that much. No one had stood up to his father in an effort to protect him. Abbey's emotions were written all over her face and Jed turned to her, desperately trying to memorize every feature at that exact moment. 

The way Abbey took the bullet for Jed made John's skin crawl. He was convinced Diane never would have done the same for him and it was seeing Jed have something he had never known that made him sick to his stomach. 

"You know, Abbey, Jed is very lucky to have you,” he told her. “Not many girls would be okay with this." 

"Not many girls have a boyfriend as wonderful as your son," she replied as she squeezed Jed's hand. 

"Who's ready for dessert?" That was the way Diane usually handled conflict between her husband and her son. She changed the subject and moved on to other things. 

"I'll help you," Abbey offered as the two women left the table. 

After a few awkward minutes of silence, John finally spoke up. "Well, I've got to give you credit." He waited for Jed to look at him before he continued. "You managed to do the impossible. She's blindly devoted to you. How did you brainwash her?" 

"We love each other." 

"Yeah, well, you better hold on to her. What are the chances that you'll find someone else to take pity on you the way she has?" 

"Abbey doesn't pity me." 

"She did tonight. She pitied the fact that you were about to be lectured by your father in front of your girlfriend. You're delusional if you think there's any other reason a girl like that would have lied for you the way she did." 

Jed rolled his eyes. "Go to hell," he mumbled. 

"Excuse me?" John raised his voice, alerting Abbey and Diane that another argument was brewing. 

"Should we go out there?" Abbey asked. 

Diane shook her head. "John doesn't like it when I interfere." 

Abbey was speechless. John and Jed were tearing each other apart and Diane’s answer was to ignore it as if it wasn’t really happening. She stepped closer to the door and listened carefully. 

"Don’t you dare talk to me like that!” John shouted. “I’m your father and I deserve respect. You think you'd be anywhere without me guiding you?" 

"You've never guided me, you've only insulted me and cut me down!" Jed returned. 

"That's how you see it because you can't think for yourself! You can't take care of yourself! If it wasn't for me, you'd be living on the streets of Indiana, begging for money to complete school. On your own, you're a worthless loser -- in relationships, and in life!" 

Abbey gasped. John wasn’t just screaming at Jed. He was degrading him. The first time she had met John Bartlet, he was absolutely charming. Tonight, he was unbearably cruel. Despite Diane’s refusal to step in, she had to do something to save Jed from his father’s wrath. She left the kitchen and walked into the dining room carrying the cheesecake she brought for dessert. 

"I hope you're ready for cheesecake." Her interruption silenced both men. 

Jed stood up. "I've lost my appetite." 

"Jed, come on, it's your favorite," she pleaded. 

"Let him go. You'll learn this is what he always does when he can't handle the heat. He runs away from problems he doesn't have the guts to solve." John’s tone was sharp and unforgiving. 

“Jed.” Abbey reached for his hand, but he shrugged out of her hold and headed towards the door. 

"You deserve better, Abbey,” John replied loud enough for Jed to hear him just before the slam of his exit. 

Fathers were supposed to be supportive and loving. Abbey couldn’t imagine what it was like for Jed to have lived with a father who didn’t know that, who seemed to get some kind of joy out of making his own son feel inadequate. She grabbed her jacket and ran after him. 

Jed stopped dead in his tracks as he heard her voice calling for him. "I just need a minute." 

Abbey turned from him and started to walk back into the house. Unable to leave him like this, she paused. "I'm sure he didn't mean it.” 

"Abbey, if you came out here to defend him, I don’t want to hear it. Please go back inside." 

"I didn't come out here to defend him." She walked beside him and turned towards him. "I came out here to tell you that I'm on your side. Always. No matter what." 

Her words were so comforting that he allowed the first tear to cloud his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief. When he heard her footsteps nearing, he was worried about what she’d say, how he’d respond, if they would have a fight on top of everything else. But instead, Abbey took his hand and held it tight as she walked him back to the porch. 

"I can't go back in there," he told her. 

"You don't have to.” She cleared his face of a stray tear. “Let me go in and get my keys and we can go for drive." 

She turned from him and entered the house. He heard the echo of her thank yous, but it only took her a few minutes to say goodbye and grab her purse before she ran back out. She draped his jacket over his shoulders and led him to her car. 

The drive was a quiet one, but she didn’t push him. Jed needed time to reflect on the evening before sharing his thoughts with her. And that was probably for the best since she was still shell-shocked by John’s revelation. 

Why wouldn’t Jed have told her about moving to London? What had he been waiting for? Would this mean the end of their relationship? She pushed her questions to the backburner. At some point, she would have to have a long talk with him, but not right now. Right now, the most important thing to her was him. Their confrontation could wait until she found a way to heal his bruised ego and repair his wounded heart. 


	15. Getting To Know You 15

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

Shortly after 2 a.m., Jed and Abbey pulled up to her house. To avoid disturbing her parents, they got out of the car and quietly made their way inside. 

"Abigail?" 

Abbey recognized her father’s voice calling out to her just as she shut the front door and turned towards him. "I'm sorry.” 

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Where have you been?" 

Jed slid in between father and daughter. "Sir, it was my fault." 

Abbey gently squeezed his arm. "Jed, don't." 

"No, Abbey, it was. It was my fault and I'm very sorry Mr. Barrington." 

"You kept my daughter out until 2 in the morning and all you can say is that you're sorry?" 

"Dad, stop. It wasn't Jed. I was the one driving." Abbey turned to face Jed. "Didn't you need to use the restroom?" 

"Abbey." 

"Let me handle this, okay? Please." Jed exchanged a glance with his girlfriend, then reluctantly left the room as Abbey spun around towards her father. "I can explain." 

James folded his arms in front of him. "Talk fast." 

"Jed and his father had a terrible fight. He was upset. He couldn't go back there. I needed to be with him. I needed him to know that I was there for him. I'm sorry. It was inconsiderate of me not to call." 

"Yes, it was,” James sharply replied before softening his tone slightly to ask the next question. "How is he?" 

"Dad, can Jed stay here tonight?" 

"Absolutely not." 

"Dad, please. You don't understand." 

"It's a shame he and his father had a fight, but it's up to him to make things right. It's not our business, Abbey." 

"You didn't see what I saw! His father was so cruel to him. He tried to start a fight between me and Jed and when he failed at that, he called Jed a pathetic coward. Dad, I've never seen Jed so upset before. If he goes back there tonight, I'm afraid it will just make things worse. Please. He can sleep in the guest room." 

Jed wasn’t the only one hurting. The pain on Abbey’s face was visible to James. He had never been able to resist her tears and as they welled up in her emerald eyes, he realized this time was no different. “I want you in your own room all night. Understood?” 

"I promise.” 

"I'll go make up the guest room." He paused during his trek upstairs. "Abigail?" It took Abbey a few seconds, but she closed her eyes and turned around. "Next time, you call." 

She nodded in relief that he hadn’t changed his mind. Of course he hadn’t, she whispered to herself. God had blessed her with a father so different than John Bartlet. The tears that clouded her vision were now streaming her cheeks and without hesitation, she ran into her father’s arms. 

"I love you, Daddy." 

James didn’t question the sudden show of love. Instead, he adoringly stroked her hair. “I love you too, Sweetheart.” 

He pulled away from her and began to head up the stairs, passing Jed without a word along the way. The encounter left Jed speechless. His suspicions provoked, he ran towards Abbey. 

“What happened?” he asked, alarmed when Abbey began to wipe away her tears. “Abbey, what did he do? He didn’t hit you, did he?” 

Hit her? Jed had thought James hit her and there was no doubt that Abbey was caught completely off-guard. She arched her brows before she answered. "No, of course not. Where did that come from?" 

If only he could take it back, he would have, but he had asked the question without a second thought. Physical violence had been such a hurtful part of his childhood that it was engrained into his instincts. He often made the assumption that other families were just like his. 

Unable to tell her why he would think such a thing, he changed the subject. "Why are you crying?" 

"I was just grateful that you don't have to go home tonight." 

"Of course I do." 

"No, Jed.” Smiling, Abbey covered his hands with hers. “My Dad said you can stay here." 

"Are you serious?" 

"He's making up the guest room for you right now." 

"He's letting me spend the night? Abbey, your Dad is unbelievable." 

"I know.” Abbey snuggled into his embrace, holding him tight as her thoughts wandered to the bitter words she heard between Jed and John earlier that evening. 


	16. Getting To Know You 16

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

Her concentration dominated by the events of that night, Abbey untangled her auburn tresses. Her eyes looked vacant, her expression worn. The only movement in her head was when she jerked through a stubborn curl that refused to surrender to the soft bristles of the silver-toned brush. 

Jed had told her his father wasn’t a reasonable man. She dismissed his warning. He told her they didn’t get along, but she assumed he was exaggerating. Little did she know he had hit his mark and described John to a tee. 

John Bartlet wasn’t the man Abbey assumed he was. That much was clear. She flashed back to Jed’s question when he sprinted down the stairs. 

“He didn’t hit you, did he?” he had asked. 

It broke her heart to think that maybe the reason that question even entered his mind is because that was the kind of reaction he was used to in his own home. 

She climbed into bed, lying back against her pillow. After tossing and turning several times, she sat bold upright and slipped into her silk-lined robe before heading out of her room. She had to see him. She had to hear Jed’s explanation once more or else she wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

She knocked first and then opened his door. Just as she hoped, he was still wide awake. “I just want to make sure you have everything you need.” 

"I do." 

"I could get you another blanket..." 

"Abbey, I'm fine." He reached out his hand to hers. 

She walked towards the bed, but stopped just short of where he was sitting. "Did you call your mom?" 

"Yeah, she said staying here was probably best." 

Abbey sat down on the mattress beside him. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why did you ask if my Dad hit me?" 

"You were crying and I was worried." 

"Is that all?" 

"Yes, that's all," he said firmly, his eyes squinted sharply in her direction. 

She didn’t believe him, not after the display she had witnessed. If John could be so cruel, especially in front of her, she wouldn’t put it past him to have struck his son during a heated argument. Abbey wanted to ask more questions. She needed to seek the answers she knew Jed was avoiding, but the tone in his voice told her this wasn’t the time. She suspected any discussion she wanted to have tonight, he would just avoid. And truth be told, she couldn’t really blame him. 

“Okay then.” 

"Abbey?" Jed ran his hand over her back when she turned from him . "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about London." 

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not upset about that." 

"I know. You have every right to be upset. You should have heard it from me." 

Without looking at him, she stood then. "Why? Why are you going?" 

"They have a great program, Abbey. I applied on a whim. I had forgotten all about it until I got a letter inviting me to tour the campus and meet with some of the professors." 

She curled her bottom lip, biting down on it as several silent seconds passed between them. "When are you leaving?" she finally asked. 

"On the 21st. I'm meeting with the professors the next day, but I couldn't get a flight back until the 27th." 

"It's our first Christmas." 

"I know,” he said sadly. “I'm sorry." 

"What does it mean for us in the long run? Are we going to break up?" 

"You're getting way ahead of yourself, Abbey. I haven't even been formally accepted yet." 

"But you will. It's London, Jed. They wouldn't invite you out unless they were pretty sure they wanted you. So say you're accepted. Then what?" 

"Then we'll figure something out." 

She sputtered dismissively and reclaimed her seat on the bed. "I don't think we can survive being a continent away. It was hard enough with you in Indiana." 

Jed was rarely at a loss for words, but when faced with her disappointed eyes and her shrinking posture, he struggled. 

“I’m sorry,” was all he could finally mumble as he wrapped his fingers through several locks of her hair, gently twirling them around until she laid back and rested her head against his chest. He kissed her tenderly when felt the wet tear that fell down her face and onto his skin. 


	17. Getting To Know You 17

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

After throwing the last bit of tinsel onto the tree, Abbey looked it over from top to bottom. Every ornament strategically placed. Every stitch of garland methodically hidden inside the green pine needles that fell to the floor every few seconds. She nodded and turned to Jed. 

"What?" she asked, noticing the big grin that dominated his face. 

"You're just cute, that's all." 

"Be serious, will you? It has to look great." 

Jed stood up and approached her, his arms stretched out to wrap them around her petite frame. "It already does, just like you." He lowered his head and dropped a kiss to her lips. "Where are your parents?" 

"Christmas shopping with my sister." 

As she snuck out of his embrace to inspect the tree once more, Jed picked up a cookie from the coffee table. "Ah. Will I finally get to meet the mythical Kate?" 

"I told you, she was with her boyfriend over Thanksgiving. That's why you haven't met her." 

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you conjured her up in your pretty little mind?" 

Abbey snatched the cookie out of his hand as she led him to the sofa. She plopped him down then sat on his lap, her fingers laced neatly around his neck. “Not at all.” 

"Mmm, what's this?" he asked, his eyes closing at the sensuous way she ran her nails over his scalp. 

"I just thought we could have some quiet time." 

His head tilted back as she continued the passionate assault over his face, kissing him on the forehead first, then the nose, and finally, his mouth. He returned her kisses with little hesitation, his pace speeding up as her hands slipped from his chest to his stomach. 

It was light, yet abrasive, the mischievous way she touched his waist. Jed jumped to his feet. "Abbey, seriously. What are you doing?" 

"You're leaving tomorrow. I just want our last night to be perfect." 

"It's not our last night. I'll be back in a few days." 

“Then what?” she asked, standing to face him. “If you get accepted, you’ll be gone by the end of the summer.” 

Jed walked behind her when she turned her back to him. With a gentle squeeze, he rubbed her shoulders. “Let’s worry about that when the time comes.” 

He dropped a kiss to her shoulder as Abbey turned herself around, smiling at him. She was positively glowing. The flickering lights of the tree gave her a certain radiance he hadn’t seen before and before he knew what was happening, his thoughts had been taken hostage by her angelic beauty. She coiled her hand around his neck to pull him closer to her, leaving him with a long, hard kiss on his lips as she melded her body to his. 

She tightened her hold and whispered, “I love you.” 

"Abbey, why are we...why are you doing this?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Jed put his hands on her arms to hold her still as he asked her again. "Why are you doing this tonight? Are you trying to make me forget about London?" 

"No," she answered unconvincingly, fluttering her lashes. “We’re doing this because I think it’s time we turned up the heat.” 

"Honey, I don't want us to do something you're going to regret because you're upset that I'm going away for a few days." 

"Jed, it isn't about that." 

"Are you sure?" 

Abbey released her grip and walked out of his hold, headed directly towards the tree. She bent down to pick up a blue rectangular-shaped present and handed it to him. “Here. Merry Christmas.” 

"Abbey." 

"Open it." 

Jed untied the silver ribbon that adorned the wrapping paper and pulled out the slip of paper after opening the top of the box. "A plane ticket?" 

Abbey nodded. "From London to Boston. And don't worry, it's round trip," 

“Oh, Abbey.” 

"I just hope you'll use it to visit." She smiled at him. "See? I'm okay with this. I’m not trying to get you into bed just because you’re leaving. I’ve already accepted that and I don’t care. I still love you. I still want to make this work." 

"I haven't moved yet." 

"But you will. And I’m okay, as long as you’ll come back from time to time." She lowered her head, her frown less visible to him. 

“Hey…” He cupped her chin as he pressed his lips to hers. “I love you. And I want to give you my present too.” 

Abbey took the golden box out of his hands and eagerly tore wrapping paper. He chuckled at her childlike reaction, then paused when she stared at him with her sparkling emerald eyes, obviously touched by what she had seen. 

“Oh Jed.” She pulled out a sterling silver necklace with a genuine ruby stone embedded in the center of the square pendant. “It’s beautiful.” 

"You always look great in silver. It reminds me of the moment I first laid eyes on you. It was New Year’s Eve last year and you were wearing that silver cocktail dress that hugged every curve on your gorgeous body." 

“How could I forget that dress.” 

Abbey began to pull the chain around her neck, but he stopped her. "Wait." 

“What?” 

He took it from her and opened the small latch on the pendant to reveal the tiny photo inside. "Look." 

“Oh my God. It’s a locket.” 

Jed nodded, flipping the first thin layer of the locket as if it was a storybook with multiple pages. “There’s room in here for about 10 pictures. I started us off with the one of us at Martha’s Vineyard just because it’s my favorite.” 

“Why is that your favorite?” 

"That trip was when I realized I love you,” he told her. “You can turn each page and put a picture on either side. See?” 

"I see,” she replied, her eyes piercing into him. “I love it!" 

"Look at the back." 

Abbey turned it over, covering her mouth with her fingers as she read the inscription to herself before dropping her hand to read it out loud. “The Story of Us. Love always, Jed.” 

The sentimental gift tugged on her heart and her eyes began swimming in tears. All she expected for Christmas was a sweater or a bracelet, but the fact that he had gone beyond the expected and surprised her with such a thoughtful present only reinforced her belief that Jed wasn’t like the other guys she had known. He wasn’t like anyone she had ever dated before. He was unique. His charm and charisma weren’t just skin-deep. There were layers to Jed Bartlet. Layers that defined his character and proved there was more to him than just his handsome exterior. Layers so deep and so strong that, at times, they literally took Abbey’s breath away. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, alarmed that she was crying. “Are you sure you like it?” 

"Are you kidding? It's the sweetest thing you could have gotten me.” She swiped a few tears with her thumb. “My gift, on the other hand...mine was selfish." 

"Abbey, I love your gift. It shows me how much you want to be with me." 

“I do, Jed. I really do.” 

She closed the distance between them as she pressed herself into arms. Jed held her tight, his hands running up and down her back as he separated their bodies slightly to kiss her. Just as hers had moments earlier, his kisses trailed down to her neck, his mouth opened wider. Abbey didn’t stop him. She pushed her lower body against his to spark the friction that would soon send him over the edge. 

This time, they were both ready. 


	18. Getting To Know You 18

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

"Abbey, no, we have to stop…"Jed groaned harshly and pulled away from his girlfriend's embrace. 

Abbey stared at him, her eyes wide with shock, yet still glittering with desire. Her lips were wet and swollen from his kisses. Her chest was still heaving with exertion. Her blouse was unbuttoned, revealing the chaste white lace bra that barely contained the swells of her gorgeous full breasts. Breasts that just a moment before he had been caressing and kneading. 

"What did I do?" The hurt and confusion were evident in her softly voiced question as she began to re-button her blouse with shaking fingers. 

"You didn't do anything. It's just, I want you so much sometimes I think I'm going to go crazy because of it." 

"Then why did you stop?" 

"Because I can't do this anymore. I can't kiss you and touch you and not make love to you. Every night after being with you, I hurt so badly. I've taken so many cold showers I think I'm going to turn into an ice cube. I don't know how much longer I can stop." 

"Then don't." Abbey looked up from buttoning her blouse, her green gaze connecting with his tormented blue one. 

"Don't what?" 

"Don't stop." 

She reached her hand out to press it against the bulge between his legs. It was nothing new to her. She had felt that hard bulge night after night, against her belly, against her thigh, against her hand. But, tonight - tonight she wanted to feel him inside her. Stopping before making love had not been any easier on her. She was tired of going to bed itchy and edgy and aching. She was tired of fantasizing and wondering what it would be like to have sex with Jed. 

"Abbey do you know what you're saying?" Jed's finger traced along her soft cheekbone. The lights of the Christmas tree were blinking in her eyes, dancing in her fiery hair. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. But now was not the time to be selfish. He needed to know that she was sure of what she was asking of him. 

"I love you, Jed. You love me. There is no way that what we feel can be a sin. Make love to me, Jed." Abbey took his hand from her cheek and placed it over her breast in a silent, final invitation. 

"I do love you, Abbey." His lips were mere inches from hers. "And I want this to be perfect for you." 

"It will be." 

"How do you know?" He pressed his lips to hers lightly, lovingly. 

"Because it will be you." She opened her mouth deepening the kiss, touching her tongue to his and, suddenly, there was no longer a need for words. 

Everything they wanted, everything they needed, everything they felt could only be expressed by exploring hands and ragged sighs. They stopped kissing only when they needed to break apart to remove clothing and by the time they were naked they were both shaking with need and nerves. The last time they had gone this far, Abbey had been too busy trying to conceal her nervousness by trying to move things too far too fast. 

Tonight was different. 

Completely nude, Abbey leaned back on her elbows watching Jed divest himself of the last of his clothes, his jeans and underwear. He stood before her, naked and very aroused. Abbey felt a shiver of apprehension at seeing how big he had gotten and that was when she remembered this was going to hurt. 

Jed saw her shiver and went down to his knees before her. "Are you cold, Abbey?" 

"No." 

She shook her head and reached her fingertips out to run lightly over the crisp sandy brown hair that was sprinkled over his chest. Her Jed, she reminded herself, this was her Jed and he would never hurt her. Her fingers moved lower over his flat stomach down the line of hair that flared into a thicket at his groin. With fascination she closed her hand around his straining shaft. She heard Jed groan, felt his involuntary forward thrust. His skin there was softer than she'd thought, like satin over such incredible hardness. She could feel his pulse surging through him and suddenly her fingertips came into contact with a pearl drop that spilled from the tip. 

"Abbey!" Jed groaned harshly and pulled her hand away from him. 

"Oh, Jed, I'm sorry. Did I?..." She trailed off embarrassed. 

"No, but if you keep doing that I'm going to." He leaned back against the sofa, his eyes closed, willing himself to regain control of his body. When he opened them, Abbey was on her knees before him, a siren's smile on her face. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" He was still breathing heavy. 

"I'm glad you want me so much." 

"More than anything, Abbey. I want you more than anything." 

He leaned her back down on the floor, the firelight flickering over her gloriously nude body. He ran his fingers from her collarbone over the swells of her breasts to her nipples. He smiled at Abbey's soft gasp as his thumb repeatedly flicked over the sensitive tip until it was hard and distended. This was well-known territory. He loved Abbey's breasts, loved to touch them, caress them, loved how much pleasure it gave her. He bent his head and pressed his mouth into her skin, pulling it gently into his mouth and sliding his tongue over her repeatedly. Abbey's soft moan and the instinctive rise of her hips against him was all he needed to know about how much she was enjoying this. 

His fingers moved lower, over her soft belly, the curve of her hip, to her center. Jed teased her, softly coaxing her to part her legs for him. Still, when he slid his fingers into her warm depths she slammed her legs closed trapping his hand between them. 

Jed pulled away from her breast to gaze down into her face. "Does that make you feel uncomfortable?" He asked with concern. 

"No, it's just…"Abbey blushed. "It's just…it feels so good." 

"Nothing that feels that good can be wrong, Abbey." 

Abbey nodded and parted her thighs, her breath coming in soft pants as Jed searched for the elusive little nub he'd read about. When Abbey gasped and arched he looked down at her and began to press his fingers in circles. 

"Where did you learn to do that?" Her voice was a bit suspicious. 

"’The Joy of Sex,’” He grinned down at her. 

"You read ‘The Joy of Sex’?" 

"Yeah," his smile turned more sheepish. "I wanted everything to be perfect for you. I wanted to be good." 

Leave it to Jed to study up on the subject, she thought with affection. "I'm glad you're such…a fast…learner." 

"Am I? Did I find it?" 

"I think so." She squirmed against his fingers. "But I want US, Jed. I'm ready. Please." 

Jed nodded. He reached for his jeans and pulled his wallet out. Inside lay the foil-wrapped condoms he'd kept in there ever since their last abortive efforts. With clumsy, shaking fingers he worked to sheath himself in the latex. 

"Here, let me help." 

Feeling Abbey's fingers and watching them against his penis was almost Jed's undoing. "Abbey, honey, that's not helping." 

He removed her hand and continued on, finally getting himself sheathed. Abbey lay back on the carpet, her eyes closed. This was really going to happen. Finally she was going to know Jed absolutely. Completely. Jed stared down her, butterflies racing in his stomach. He didn't want to hurt her and yet he knew there was no getting around it. He lay beside her and began kissing her again, his tongue stroking hers until she forgot about everything but wanting him. She barely even noticed it when he rolled over her and made himself at home between her legs. Her thighs relaxed and parted for him and suddenly he was pressed up hard against her. She wanted him. She wanted all of him. 

Jed took himself in hand and found the entrance he was looking for. "Tell me if I hurt you, Abbey. I don't want to hurt you." 

Abbey nodded biting her lip as she felt him probing for entry. He slid in just a ways and surprisingly enough, it didn't hurt. She just felt tight and full. It wasn't going to be so bad. She was just getting comfortable when Jed's hips pushed deeper and she gasped at the sharp pain. 

"Abbey. Abbey, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." She panted. "Are you in?" 

Jed looked down ruefully. Barely a quarter of him had penetrated her. "No. But I can stop." The truth was, he didn't know how he could. He wanted so badly to bury himself within her. 

"No. No, just do it. It's like ripping off a Band-Aid, you just have to do it quick and fast or it will just hurt longer." 

Jed grit his teeth and slammed his hips forward. She let out a high-pitched cry, but relaxed soon after. He was inside her, all the way inside her. He remained completely still in the cradle of her thighs feeling her muscles quivering around him. She held him so tenderly in her arms. 

"Abbey, I'm sorry. I love you." He kissed the tear that trailed out from behind her closed eyelid. 

She opened her green eyes and they were still swimming with tears and yet shining with love for him. "It's okay. I think I'm okay now, Jed. Make love to me." 

Jed was tentative at first, unwilling to cause her more pain. And yet, while the first few thrusts caused Abbey to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out with the pain, the more her body got used to the friction, the more she began to need it. She felt it again, that burgeoning feeling deep in her belly that had started when Jed stroked her between the thighs, the coiling of her internal muscles, the tightening of her thighs around his hips. She was making noises she was completely unaware of, caught up in the rising sensations of what was happening to her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and, suddenly, with a loud cry she arched her back and went over the edge, her body tightening around Jed's, squeezing him. 

>From his first thrust Jed had been trying so hard to keep from ending this too soon, counting backwards from 100 to 1 in Latin. But at Abbey's first inner contraction, he let go of his control, feeling everything tighten in his groin and with an agonized groan of her name he thrust deeply in an explosion she could feel inside her. 

He lay that way for what seemed like hours, feeling Abbey tracing the rivulets of sweat that ran down the small of his back with her fingertips. Then, realizing that he was still inside of her he gave a start. "Hey, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." She smiled. "You don't have to get up if you don't want to." 

"Believe me, I'd like to stay buried inside you forever, but you must be sore." Jed lifted his hips from her and Abbey gave a slight wince as he slipped out of her body. She realized that she really was a bit sore. 

“Yeah.” 

"It won't hurt so much the next time, will it?" There was concern in Jed's hooded blue eyes. 

"It's not supposed to. Why, you ready for another round?" 

Jed's eyes flew to hers with surprise, then saw the mischief dancing in her lovely green eyes. The old saucy Abbey was back. "I don't think I'm the issue here. I'm not the one tender and sore. I don't think you're quite ready for another round." 

"I don't know, Jed," she teased, running her fingers over his masculine square jaw. "Now that I know what you're like in bed I might be jumping your bones at every turn. Is there anything else in that book you read that you'd like to share?" 

"Oh, Sweetheart, we've only just touched the tip of the iceberg." 


	19. Getting To Know You 19

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

Jed and Abbey lay in each others arms under the colorful glowing lights of the Christmas Tree. Their silence spoke volumes. They listened quietly to the sound of the other's heartbeat as Judy Garland's rendition of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas played softly in the background. 

"I love you," Abbey whispered. 

"I love you too," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

She strengthened her hold on him and closed her eyes, praying the moment would never end. But a car engine snapped her out of her fantasy land. They both jumped up, realizing that Abbey's parents were home. Jed began frantically searching for his clothes. Abbey slipped her skirt back on and pulled her sweater over her head, then threw Jed's pants at him. She laughed at the sight of him tripping over his own two feet in his desperate attempt to jump into his pants. 

By the time the door opened, both were fully dressed, though a little disheveled. Fortunately, James and Mary were too busy hustling an armload of shopping bags upstairs to notice. 

But someone did notice. 

"Hi, you must be Jed. I'm Kate." Abbey's sister extended her hand. 

Jed took the young woman's hand and tried to lose avoid her intrusive gaze. "It's nice to finally meet you." 

"You too," she replied. 

Kate looked at her sister and a small grin framed her face as she discovered what they must have been doing. "Abs," she whispered, "I'd get the tinsel out of your hair before Mom and Dad come back down." 

"Oh God." Abbey furiously ran her fingers through her hair. Jed reached up to help her, carefully scrutinizing every strand. 

"Oh, and your skirt's on backwards," she added. 

Abbey pulled her skirt around and glared at her sister, who seemed to be enjoying the moment a little too much. Kate turned to leave the couple alone, but Abbey stopped her. 

"Kate!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Take our picture." 

"Abbey, now?" Jed asked. 

"It's for the locket," she replied. 

Kate picked up her parents’ abandoned camera in front of the tree and snapped the photo. Jed was turned slightly, his arm coiled around Abbey’s waist. Abbey’s hand rested against his chest and her head tilted towards him. Only three people knew how truly special this photograph was, for it was taken moments after Jed and Abbey had consummated their relationship. 

When Abbey walked Jed out later in the evening, she knew she'd only see him once more before he left for London. She would be the one taking him to the airport the following morning, but saying goodbye that night was more painful than it ever had been before. When she watched him back out of the driveway, tears burned in her eyes and when his tail lights lit from a distance the second he turned the corner, one of those tears trailed down the soft skin of her cheek, unchecked and uninterrupted as it fell to her sweater. 

She couldn’t explain the feeling of emptiness that suddenly washed over her, cleansing her of the earlier emotions that seemed to grip her soul while they were making love. Something incredible had just happened. Something that had never happened between her and anyone else. Something that sealed the bond of her relationship with Jed, and yet, she was miserable. 

"Jed seems awfully nice," Kate said as Abbey walked inside. 

"Yeah, he is," Abbey answered somberly. 

"Dare I ask what was going on tonight?" 

Abbey narrowed her eyes. "Mind your own business.” 

"Abbey, I was joking," Kate assured her. "What's the matter with you? You'll see him tomorrow." 

Abbey lowered her head and ignored her sister, heading for the long stairway that led to her room. She walked inside, closing the door behind her, then sat on her four-poster bed and clutched her pillow to her chest 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked herself. 

What should have been the happiest night of her life, seemed like the worst. She was feeling things she had never felt before, things she never wanted to feel again. She despised girls who felt they couldn’t continue with life unless they had a man in their life. Now, she was feeling the hopelessness she had heard others complain about. It was just any man. This was Jed Bartlet, the person she had fallen madly in love with, the person she couldn’t imagine living without. 

She didn’t want to return after a long day of work or school and not have him waiting for her. She didn’t want to come home without knowing he would soon join her. She enjoyed cooking for him. She enjoyed it when he cooked for her. She enjoyed just sitting beside him, no words spoken, just the sound of the old Grandfather clock in her parents’ house ticking quietly and the steady, rhythmic sound of Jed’s breathing echoing in her ear. 

She didn’t regret what she had done, but the thought of him taking a step towards a move to London terrified her. She may have said it in the past, but she never knew what being in love really meant until she faced the reality that he could soon be gone. 

An hour later, Mary knocked on her door. "Abbey, Jed's on the phone, Dear." 

Abbey didn't respond. Mary slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked through the crack. Abbey was perfectly still under the covers, her eyes shut. 

"Kate, Honey, tell Jed that Abbey's asleep," Mary called out as she closed Abbey's door. 

Realizing her mother was no longer there, Abbey opened her eyes. A single tear trickled out of the corner and fell on to her pillow. She would call Jed back later that night, she reasoned. She just needed to pull herself together first. 

The next morning, Jed and Abbey walked hand-in-hand through the airport terminal. She had managed to put on a strong face, but she refused to look at him, for looking at him would put her carefully constructed façade at risk. 

"I'll call you," he said. 

"I'll be waiting." 

He leaned in to kiss her and Abbey grabbed his head, holding his mouth to hers. "Abbey?" 

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't want to let you go." 

Jed replied with a smile and lifted her hand to kiss her fingers tenderly. 

"By the way, you were wrong," he said. "Your gift wasn't selfish. What you gave me last night was the best gift I could have asked for." 

He tenderly stroked her cheek, then pulled her in for a final hug that nearly took her breath away. After several minutes, he reluctantly separated their bodies and walked away. Abbey stood there, watching him silently. There were so many things she had wanted to say. Her heart screamed at her to beg him to stay, beg him to forget London and make a life with her here, in New England. She could picture them having an elaborate Catholic wedding in Boston. Her father walking her down the aisle, putting her hand in Jed’s. 

She imagined what it would be like to dance as husband and wife, to go to sleep that night in each other’s arms and wake up in the morning still entangled in a sweet embrace. She had visions of preparing his breakfast for him, of him preparing the morning coffee. Maybe one day, they’d even have a child together. She could see him as a father, so tender and gentle, so loving and sweet. 

With one statement, she could possibly stop him from erasing all those thoughts out of her mind. With one statement, she could reach out to him and let him know without a doubt that he was the man of her dreams, the love of her life. 

But she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t bring herself to form the words. 

When she returned home, she was pleasantly surprised to find Millie waiting for her. It was so like her best friend to know Abbey was taking Jed to the airport and want to be there to cheer her up. The two girls walked upstairs to Abbey's room. 

"Oh my God!" Millie responded when Abbey finally told her about the night of passion she shared with Jed. 

"Shhh! My parents will hear you." 

"You really did it?" 

"Yes, we really did it." 

"Abbey, that's great! I'm so happy for you two." Millie hugged her tightly and as Abbey’s frame tensed up, she realized something was terribly wrong. "Why aren't you bouncing off the walls?" 

"I don't know." 

"When Steve and I made love for the first time, you thought I was going to explode with excitement! You've just taken your relationship to a whole new level! This is a huge deal! 

"It's not like that, Mill." 

"What's wrong?" Millie asked, certain she wouldn’t get a response. "Abbey, what's the matter?" 

Abbey turned her head to face Millie. "We did it and he left." 

"Well you knew he couldn't spend the night." 

"No. I mean, he left. He went to London." 

"Oh, Abbey. Tell me you didn't make love with him to keep him here." 

"Of course I didn't. I wanted to do it. I wanted it more than anything in the world, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope that he'd change his mind afterwards." 

"You know how important this is to him." 

"What about me?" Abbey asked. "Shouldn’t I be at least as important to him as London? He's more important than anything in the world to me, Millie." 

"He'll be back in a few days." 

"And then what? We all know he's been accepted. This meeting is just a formality. So he comes back for New Year's and then he goes to Indiana and I don't see him again until Easter Break. Then he's home for a couple of months over the summer and then it's off to Europe, for good this time." 

"Abbey, there's a lot of time between now and then. Don't waste it being upset." 

"I can't do it. I can't continue being with him, knowing he's going to leave. It’s too hard. It hurts too much. I don’t even know why I’m so attached. I mean it was never like this with Ron." 

"You weren't in love with Ron." 

"Maybe that's a good thing, Mill. I don't want to feel this way." 

"You’re scaring me now. Please don't do something you're going to regret." 

Abbey listened to Millie’s words, but she’d be lying if she said they deterred her, even slightly. She had been thinking about Jed all night and she already made up her mind. She just hoped she wouldn’t regret what she was about to do. 

She waited patiently for Jed to return. They talked on the phone only twice while he was gone, both conversations cut short by her somber mood. When his plane touched down in Boston and she showed up to greet him, a spark of fear ran through her. What she was about to do was going to change her life forever – and his - and she prayed it was the right decision. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Jed asked when they arrived back at her house. 

Abbey took a deep breath, then began. "You were gone less than a week and I missed you so much that it tore my heart in two." 

“I feel the same way.” Jed picked up her hand, but Abbey shrugged out of his hold. 

"I don't think I can stand to be with you for the next several months, then watch you leave again. I can't be this close to you when I know that it could all be over by the end of the summer. And this time, it might be for good. I can't do it. You may be able to, but I can't. It's too hard, too painful. I love you too much." 

Jed stood in front of her, nervously rubbing his hands against one another. He hoped he was misunderstanding, that she wasn’t about to crush him with rejection. "Abbey, what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that the past year has been wonderful. But it isn't enough to take this feeling away." 

His heart was racing now, unsure of where this was leading. "I don't understand." 

She closed the space between them and grabbed his hands as she braced for his reaction to one question that would make or break their relationship. 

"Marry me, Jed." 


	20. Getting To Know You 20

**Getting To Know You**

**by:** Amber and Gabriela

**Character(s):** Abbey Bartlet, Jed Bartlet  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted in this story belong to NBC, WB, and Aaron Sorkin. We're just borrowing them for some fun :)  
**Summary:** Josiah Bartlet meets Abigail Barrington! This is part one of a series that will explore how Jed and Abbey became the incredible characters we watch on The West Wing!  
**Written:** 2005-12-04  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to Kara for writing Chapter Eighteen! 

* * *

"Marry me, Jed." 

Marry me. She had said marry me. Jed’s mouth hung open, his mind racing with possible answers. She didn’t want to break up with him at all. She wanted to take this further. She wanted to be his wife. 

"Abbey," was all he could say as a myriad of thoughts invaded his senses. 

"I want to marry you," she added nervously. “I want you to be my husband and I want to be your wife.” 

“Happily ever after, right?” He took her into his arms and held her tightly. "Have you thought about this?" 

"Of course." 

As happy and flattered as he was, he had to be sure she was doing this for the right reasons, that this wasn’t a desperate attempt to keep them together. He had to challenge her. "Okay, walk me through it. We get married. Then what?" 

"Then we live together," she answered. 

"Where? Here or in London?" 

Abbey swallowed hard. "I don't know." 

Despite her weak reaction, Jed never looked away from her. "If we move to London, you'll have to postpone med school." 

"I know," she said sadly, crossing the room to turn away from him. 

"Though there are med schools in London." 

"They're not Harvard,” she whispered. 

"No, they're not and I know it's your dream to go to Harvard. We probably couldn't afford both of us in school at the same time anyway if we're married and living on our own." 

Abbey nodded. "One of us will have to work while the other goes to school." 

"That's right. So which one of us is it going to be?" 

"I don't know," she admitted. 

"I thought you said you thought about it,” he replied. 

"I thought about how great it would be to be married!" 

"Yes, but you didn't think about the logistics,” Jed blurted out, much stronger than he intended to. “God, Abbey, you're doing this on impulse. Why? Is it because you're afraid I'll leave you if I go away? Are you afraid I'm not going to love you anymore?" 

"No." 

"Then why?" 

Abbey fought back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. Her head held high, she stoically responded, "Because I love you!” 

“Oh, Honey, I love you too.” Jed reached out to take her hand, but she pulled away. 

“You're all I think about, Jed. I can't imagine not being with you. I don't care how we work it out. I just want to be Mrs. Josiah Bartlet. I don't want to be apart from you ever again." 

“I feel the same way, Abbey.” 

“Then why are you acting this way?” She paused to catch her breath and swiped the moisture under her eyes. “Forget it. You’re obviously not ready for this. That’s fine.” 

Humiliated and hurt, Abbey buried herself in her emotions and walked away from him, towards the sofa. Jed followed, taking his seat right beside her. 

"It's just that you haven't given it that much thought," he said. 

"No, I guess not. We'll drop it.” She twirled her fingers around each other. Anything to avoid looking at him. 

Jed allowed the silence for only a moment before speaking up. "I haven't given you your present yet." 

"Jed, I'm really not in the mood right now." 

"I think you're going to like it." 

"Please, not now." 

He ignored her request and took out a small velvet box from his pocket, forcing it into her hand. Abbey was immediately suspicious of the size and shape, but she reluctantly opened it and gasped at the sight of a ring beautifully set with a center diamond surrounded by two smaller diamonds on each side. When she looked at him, questions lighting her eyes with curiosity, Jed kneeled down in front of her and took the box from her hands so he could present her with the ring. 

"You're not the only one who's been doing some thinking, Abigail. I love you too and I don't want to imagine my life without you." 

“Oh God. Jed.” 

"Will you marry me?" 

His eyes sparkled with nerves, but his question was so sincere. It dropped form his lips so softly because of the lump that had formed in his throat. 

Abbey sighed through a few tears, her response barely audible.” It's beautiful!" 

“You like it?” 

“I love it,” she answered. “But you just said…” 

"Yeah, I know what I said. Look, I know you're a progressive woman and all, but there are some things I, as the man, still look forward to doing on my own. Proposing to the woman I love is one of them." 

Abbey let out a faint laugh, overwhelmed by her excitement. "You scared me." 

He grinned back at her. "I'm sorry. But you shocked the hell out of me. I was expecting to come back here, steal a moment alone with your father to ask for your hand, then take you out to a fancy dinner and pop the question. Before I knew it, you completely turned the tables on me." 

“Sorry.” 

"That's one of the things I love so much about you. You're passionate and impulsive and you keep me on my toes. You think I haven’t been walking the streets of London thinking about you too? Not a moment went by when I didn’t imagine you there with me, holding my hand, sharing a warm cup of coffee, or something as simple as a tube ride to Kensington Park. I love you so much.” 

“You were thinking about this during your trip?” 

He continued to hold the ring box with one hand, his other tracing her fingernails. “But I was right. You really hadn’t thought about all the other factors involved in us getting married.” 

"And you have?" 

With their hands still joined, Jed stood up, lifting her with him. "Yes.” 

“Fill me in.” 

“I figure it would be easier for us right now if I were to move back here after graduation and go to grad school right here in New England while you go to med school - at Harvard. It’s your dream and for the first few years of our marriage, it’ll probably be the best thing for both of us. If we stay in the U.S., I may be able to get a scholarship to grad school. And it makes more sense than starting over in a foreign country, away from your family, our friends. I can still get my doctorate from London, but it'll just wait a few years." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Of course I am. Everything will work out better this way. I spent the last few days just thinking about you, Abbey…about us. I wouldn't be able to go to school there. There's no way I could concentrate with you back here in the States. I want you with me always." 

Abbey stared down at the ring he was still holding. "You bought this in London?" 

Jed shook his head. "I bought it when I bought your Christmas present. I didn't make up my mind until I was in London - without you." 

"So how long have you really been thinking about this?" 

"Since the night you covered for me at my parents. From the moment you came outside to tell me that you'd always be on my side. I don’t just want you on my side. I want you by my side, Abbey.” 

"But you questioned my motives for wanting to marry you." 

He brushed the loose bangs to the side of her forehead to reveal her pretty green eyes. "I wanted to be sure you weren't just scared that I would leave you. I needed to know that you want to get married out of love, not fear." 

With his thumb, Jed wiped the tears from under Abbey's eyes. "I love you.” 

He stroked her hair when she buried her face in his chest "Is that a yes?" 

She looked up at him, realizing she had never answered his question. "Yes, of course I will marry you!” 

Smiling, he took a step back and took the ring out of the box. His hand gracefully holding hers, he slid it onto her finger as she watched, tears now falling rapidly down her face and mingling his. Her gaze was static, pointed downward until Jed placed his index finger under her chin to lift it back up. He leaned forward then, slanting his head and claiming her lips in a long, passionate kiss that joined them for several minutes before they broke apart to relax in yet another embrace. 

  
The End 

To be continued in A Wedding Diary 


End file.
